Naruto: Time Travel
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: Setelah bertarung dengan Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa lalu! Naruto pun mencoba memperbaiki masa lalu sekaligus mempelajari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang tuanya. Apakah Naruto berhasil memperbaiki masa lalu? DISCONTINUED.
1. Pertarungan yang Sudah Ditakdirkan

****

**Kon-ni-chi-wa Min-na-San! **

**Kali ini Ruvi mau bikin cerita Naruto yang time-travel ke masa lalu. Mungkin ide ini sudah banyak yang buat, tapi Ruvi mau mencoba bikin versi Ruvi sendiri! Tentunya dengan inspirasi dari banyak fic senpai-senpai yang menakjubkan!**

**Ehm, Ruvi sebenernya masih bingung, apakah fic ini rate-nya K+ atau T, ya? Tolong kasih saran, ya!**

**Ruvi juga bingung judul yang tepat untuk fic ini. Untuk melihat kira-kira fic ini nantinya seperti apa, silakan baca fic 'What If' buatan Imouto12345... Kasih saran juga, ya!**

**Inspirasi: Sebagian besar dari fic Imouto12345 berjudul 'What If' dan satu fic lain yang mirip tapi Ruvi lupa namanya. Gomen-nasai!**

**Genre: Untuk chap. ini, mungkin baru Angst., Hurt / Comfort.**

**Pairing: Belum ada.**

**Disc. : BUKAN PUNYA RUVI ! Kalo punya Ruvi, Ruvi bikin Minato hidup! Jadi... yang punya... MasKish, ya...?**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya Fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya.**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak kepada Imouto12345 yang sudah memperbolehkan Ruvi meminjam idenya...! Arigatou Gazaimasu!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Akhirnya... aku bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. Tapi... aku masih belum cukup kuat. Buktinya, Sasuke masih tidak mau kembali ke Konoha. Tidak. Bukan tidak mau, tapi belum. Aku hanya perlu berlatih lagi agar aku lebih kuat. Dan akhirnya... Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha, dan anggota lengkap tim 7 bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan sekitar dua jam lalu.

Sekarang, aku terbaring lemah di tanah. Kulihat Sasuke juga terbaring beberapa meter di dekatku. Aku terengah-engah, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Beberapa saat lalu, aku dan Sasuke beradu Rasengan dan Chidori. Heh, sama seperti waktu itu. Pertarungan di Final Valley.

Sepertinya Rasenganku mengenai jantung Sasuke. Tapi, Chidorinya juga mengenai jantungku. Aku bisa merasakan nyeri di dadaku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...

"Naruto!" Ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

Terlihat Sakura dan Hinata menghampiriku. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Kakashi-Sensei menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura berlutut di sebelah kiriku, dan Hinata di sebelah kananku. Sakura mulai mencoba mengobatiku.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!" Hinata berteriak.

Aku tersenyum, senang rasanya mengingat bahwa aku memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padaku.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-Sensei berjalan pelan menghampiri kami.

"Sasuke sudah..." Kakashi-Sensei tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang, sampai Sakura memecahkannya.

"Hinata..." Sakura memanggil Hinata. Hinata menatapku cukup lama, lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia menangis.

Air matanya mengalir ke pipinya, lalu jatuh. Tepat di pipiku, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya hujan yang seakan menggambarkan perasaan Hinata.

"Naruto... aku..." Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu!" Aku terkejut.

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya dari dulu... aku... aku mengagumimu, Naruto..." Suaranya bercampur dengan beberapa isakan.

"Aku selalu... memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Dan aku...-"

"Hinata..." Aku menaruh telunjukku di bibirnya.

Hinata terkejut sebentar, lalu memandangku.

"Aku tahu itu." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. Waktuku tinggal sedikit.

"Sakura, jadilah ninja medis yang berguna bagi desa Konoha, aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau bisa menandingi Tsunade Baa-chan." Sakura terkejut, lalu mulai menggelengkan kepala.

"Naruto... jangan sampai kau mati di depanku, kau _baka_." Sakura mencoba menahan tangisnya juga.

"Kakashi-sensei... kau adalah Sensei terbaik untukku. Jagalah Sakura, dan jangan terlambat terus. Jangan lupa kunjungi Obito... dia senang jika kau mengunjunginya." Kakashi-sensei terkejut, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti keadaanku sekarang.

"Dan Hinata..." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Hinata blushing. Mukanya sangat merah, aku bingung mengapa dia belum pingsan juga sampai saat ini.

"Mungkin aku akan menyusul... Sasuke...?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sambil melihat tetesan-tetesan hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahku.

Sakura masih berusaha mengobatiku, sepertinya dia tidak akan berhenti.

"Sakura... sudahlah..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, mengibaskan rambut pink-nya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk, lalu mengeluarkan darah. Oke, waktuku habis.

"Minna, Arigatou... Gozaimasu... Semuanya, Terima kasih..." Lalu aku merasa terjatuh pelan ke sebuah lubang yang gelap, tapi entah mengapa lubang itu terasa begitu nyaman.

Aku mendengar Sakura dan Hinata memanggil namaku, tapi aku merasa terlalu nyaman untuk kembali. Lalu aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet tersenyum padaku. Kaa-san...

Tiba-tiba Kaa-san melihat ke atas, dimana ada seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata biru seperti aku. Tou-san...

Setelah itu ada Jiraiya, Hokage ketiga, Nagato, Asuma, Zabuza, Haku, dan orang-orang lain yang telah pergi sebelum aku.

Akhirnya... aku bisa merasakan kedamaian. Akhirnya... aku bisa melihat mereka... Tou-san, Kaa-san...

**"Tidak, jika aku bisa mengubahnya."** Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Kyuubi?"

**"Mungkin kau setuju untuk mati, tapi aku tidak!"**

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Kyuu? Aku sudah mati, terima saja. Dan jika aku mati, maka itu artinya KAU juga mati." Aku mencoba membantahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Kyuu... Kita sudah mati, terima saja."

**"Tentu ada yang bisa kulakukan."** Tiba-tiba bayangan orang-orang itu hilang, dan Kyuubi muncul di depanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku begitu dekat dengan mereka. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku bisa melihat mereka lagi!" Aku berteriak dengan marah.

**"Aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan mereka, jika itu yang kau mau. Setidaknya, _mungkin _beberapa dari mereka."** Aku mencoba berpikir sebentar.

"Benarkah?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

**"Aku dinamai Kyuubi no Kitsune bukannya tanpa alasan, nak."**

"Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mungkin aku harus memberinya kesempatan.

Kyuubi tersenyum sangat lebar, membuatku sedikit ketakutan.

**"Duduk, dan lihat saja."**

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti terjatuh lagi ke dalam sebuah lubang. Kali ini lubang itu berwarna putih. Cahayanya begitu terang, jadi aku menutup mataku. Lubang itu menarikku masuk, dan tiba-tiba aku pingsan.

* * *

**Okeh, mungkin ini adalah chapter terpendek yang pernah Ruvi buat. Tapi Ruvi ingin tahu pendapat orang-orang tentang fic ini dulu... Dan Ruvi memang sengaja ingin mengakhiri chapter ini disini, supaya orang penasaran tentang kelanjutannya.**

**Oya, ini vocabularies buat yang mungkin belum tahu ^^:**

Kon-ni-chi-wa: Konnichiwa: Selamat siang / halo

Kaa-san: Ibu

Tou-san: Ayah

Minna: Semuanya / semua orang

Arigatou Gozaimasu: Terima kasih banyak

**Yup, tunggu chapter kedua Ruvi, ya!**


	2. Penemuan yang Aneh

**Hola Minna! Oke, Ruvi tidak akan bicara panjang-lebar. Silakan dibaca!**

**Inspirasi: Sebagian besar dari fic Imouto12345 berjudul 'What If' dan satu fic lainnya yang mirip tapi Ruvi lupa namanya. Gomen-nasai! Sebagian lagi dari imajinasi Ruvi yang kadang sangatlah aneh.**

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Pairings: ObiRinKaka. Ruvi kadang-kadang bingung, banyak orang nulis KakaObiRin. KakaObiRin artinya Kakashi suka Obito, Obito suka Rin, terus Rin nggak suka siapa-siapa... Emang enak dibaca... Tapi artinya beda... -_-**

**Disc. : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. *Tumben nyadar ...**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Mungkin di chap. ini Jiraiya agak OOC. Karena masih muda jadi gapapa OOC dikit, gituu... Obito juga mungkin rada OOC, tapi aku pingin perannya nambah dikit... Hehe... ^^**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk Imouto12345 yang ****sudah**** memperbolehkan Ruvi meminjam idenya...! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

"ngomong biasa"

**"Kyuubi yang ngomong"**

_"Pikirannya Naruto."_

**

* * *

**

********' S POV**

Malam ini begitu tenang. Setidaknya mungkin tanpa air terjun di depanku. Aku dan timku baru menyelesaikan misi, dan kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Final Valley. Menikmati pemandangan di malam hari. Langit malam ini begitu indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Apa yang mungkin merusak hari ini?

"Sensei!" Tiba-tiba seorang muridku memanggilku.

Aku segera menggunakan Hiraishin untuk muncul di sampingnya.

"Sensei! Berhenti menggunakan jurus itu! Itu mengagetkanku!" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar protes Obito.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di sana." Obito menunjuk ke lapangan berumput di dekat air terjun.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. (Obito berlari)

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Semakin aku mendekat, aku sadar. Ada seseorang terbaring di rumput. Dia berusia sekitar 16 atau 17, rambutnya kuning (blonde), dan kulitnya berwarna tan. Dia memakai Konoha Hitai-ate di dahinya. Di masing-masing pipinya ada tiga tanda seperti kumis kucing. Dia memakai baju hitam, jaket orange-hitam, celana orange dan sepatu hitam. Bajunya sangat kotor dan dia terluka sangat parah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat luka di dadanya.

"Rin!" Aku segera memanggil muridku yang lain.

Dia segera berlari menghampiriku. Rin melihat orang itu dan terkejut, lalu segera berlari untuk mengobatinya. Tiba-tiba Rin menggeleng.

"Kakashi, cepat ke sini dan tolong aku!" Rin berteriak, dan Chuunin berambut putih itu langsung melompat ke batang pohon di dekat kami.

Setelah melihat-lihat, dia langsung melompat ke samping Rin.

"Obito, lepas jaketmu!" Tangan kiri Rin sibuk mengobati, sementara tangan kanannya menunggu jaket Obito.

Obito segera melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Rin. Rin segera menutupi luka di perut orang itu.

"Kakashi, tekan di sini." Kakashi mengangguk, lalu mulai menekan jaket Obito.

Rin kemudian pindah ke luka di dadanya. Dia terkejut.

"Sensei, bawa orang ini ke rumah sakit! Dia membutuhkan perawatan medis segera!." Aku mengangguk.

Aku menggendong orang itu (bridal style). Lalu aku melemparkan kunai spesialku, dan tiba-tiba aku muncul di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Aku butuh bantuan!" Aku berteriak.

Beberapa orang mendekatiku, mereka kemudian mengambil tempat tidur dorong (yang kayak di rumah sakit itu loh ...) dan menaruh orang itu di tempat tidur. Aku melihat dia dibawa oleh tenaga medis.

"Sensei." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Suaranya datar, dan tidak terkesan dia sedang memanggilku.

"Apakah Sensei punya kerabat dekat?" Kakashi bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Karena orang itu sangat mirip dengan Sensei." Dia menatapku.

"Ya, aku juga menyadari hal itu." Tadinya aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, tapi sekarang aku semakin penasaran.

"Pergilah Sensei." Aku berbalik, terlihat Rin berjalan ke arahku dengan Obito.

"Aku tahu Sensei ingin melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja." Aku menyadari hal itu, tapi ...

"Pergilah Sensei, kami juga akan pulang. Besok kami akan datang menjenguknya. Benar kan, teman-teman?" Obito mencoba meyakinkan aku.

"Tentu." Rin mengangguk, tersenyum. Kakashi hanya mengangguk perlahan, tampak tidak yakin sambil memberi tatapan mengapa-aku-harus-ikut-ikutan pada Obito.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Hai, hai. Pulanglah... Kalian perlu banyak istirahat." Aku menasehati mereka.

Mereka tersenyum, kecuali Kakashi, karena aku tidak bisa melihat dari balik maskeernya.

"Ja ne." Lalu aku berjalan ke arah orang itu tadi dibawa pergi, meninggalkan ketiga muridku.

* * *

Aku menunggu di lorong di depan ruangan tempat orang itu di operasi. Selama menunggu, wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku. Semakin lama, semakin banyak hal yang sama antara aku dan dia. Well, kecuali warna kulitnya yang sedikit tan (gelap). Mungkinkah dia keluargaku? Atau bahkan adikku yang tak pernah kuketahui? Aku mulai meremas-remas rambutku, gugup.

"Minato." Aku terkejut, lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Jiraiya-Sensei ..." Sensei berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Senseiku.

"Eh, sebenarnya ... murid Uchiha-mu itu-"

"Obito." Aku membenarkannya.

"Ya, anak Uchiha itu.. Dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan mulai bercerita tentang semuanya dengan cepat. Aku bahkan belum mempersilakan dia masuk..." Jiraiya-Sensei mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Oke, Obito datang ke rumah Jiraiya-Sensei? Itu cukup aneh ...

"Dia bilang ...

**Flashback mode: ON (Normal / Narator 's POV)**

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang mirip Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di Final Valley?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Obito mengangguk penuh semangat, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat ke bawah.

"Kupikir, mungkin Sensei butuh teman di rumah sakit untuk menunggu orang itu." Obito tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena mengganggu Jiraiya malam-malam.

"Dan kupikir, Sensei tidak punya teman dekat, jadi aku datang ke-

"Datang ke sini? Karena kau pikir aku yang paling dekat dengan Minato?" Terjadi keheningan panjang. Obito sedang menyadari kesalahannya membangunkan Jiraiya di malam hari hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dia-pikir tidak penting.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Obito, lalu menggosoknya perlahan.

"Niatmu baik, nak. Aku akan segera ke tempatnya sekarang.." Jiraiya tersenyum sambil melihat langit, tidak melihat Obito.

Jiraiya kemudian dilepaskan pegangannya di kepala Obito. Obito mengangguk, lalu mulai bergegas pulang. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik, masih berlari.

"Terima kasih, Ero-Sensei!*" Kemudian Obito berbalik dan mulai berlari pulang.

Untuk beberapa saat Jiraiya tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Siapa yang kausebut Ero-sensei? Hei!" Obito sudah menghilang.

**Flashback Mode: OFF (Minato's POV)**

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Membayangkan semua itu sangatlah lucu. Bagaimana Obito bisa mendapatkan nama Ero-Sensei?

Ketika aku selesai tertawa, aku menyadari bahwa Sensei menatapku dari tadi.

"Hmph, apa yang lucu?"

Tiba-tiba lampu-merah-tanda-sedang-terjadi-operasi mati. Aku melihat ke pintu di depanku, gugup.

Seseorang keluar, yang kurasa adalah dokternya. Aku segera berdiri menghampirinya.

"Di baik-baik saja. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangan lain. Untuk malam ini, biarkanlah dia beristirahat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya besok."

Aku menghela napas lega. Yang penting dia selamat...

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Saat aku melihatnya, organ-organ anak itu mulai pulih sendiri. Memang cukup pelan, tapi tetap lebih cepat dari orang biasa. Jadi entah muridmu memiliki kemampuan medis yang ajaib, atau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak itu." Lanjut dokter itu

Dia memulihkan dirinya sendiri? Rin memang hebat, tapi aku tahu sampai mana batas kemampuan Rin. Jadi... benarkah dia memulihkan dirinya sendiri?

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundakku.

"Ini dia datang." Jiraiya-sensei menunjuk ke tempat tidur dorong yang dibawa oleh beberapa petugas medis.

Kami memandanginya cukup lama. Dia tertidur, mungkin hingga besok pagi. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di perutnya. Ada semacam tanda berwarna hitam di perutnya. Kelihatan seperti segel, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya karena sebagian besar badannya tertutup oleh selimut.

Dia lalu dibawa pergi oleh petugas medis.

"Wow, dia sangat mirip denganmu." Kata Jiraiya-sensei sambil menyandarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Ya, kami memang sangat mirip." Kataku sambil menurunkan tangan besarnya dari bahuku.

"Yah, sekarang kurasa kau harus pulang. Kau perlu banyak istirahat. Besok kau akan menjenguknya?" Tanya Jiraiya-sensei.

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanyaku. "Bukankah kau berencana untuk melakukan 'penelitian' untuk novel barumu?" Tanyaku lagi, untuk memperjelas.

"Untuk malam ini, aku akan beristirahat di tempat tidur yang nyaman di rumahku. Aku baru berencana melakukan itu, nak. Mungkin aku masih punya beberapa minggu disini." Jelas Senseiku.

"Oh, oke. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Ja ne!" Dan dengan itu aku pergi menggunakan jurus Hiraishin.

* * *

**Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga... Ruvi udah diprotesin orang-orang, nih... **

***Ruvi nggak tahu Jiraiya udah jadi Sannin apa belum, jadi Ruvi namain sensei ajaa...**

**Well, karena hari ini adalah hari spesial, Ruvi mau mengucapkan:**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KAKASHI-SENSEI! **

**[Penjelasan: Ruvina (OC punyaku) setingkat sama Naruto, cuma umurnya 13 pas Naruto masih 12... Jadi manggilnya pake -sensei]**

**Yah, sebenernya Ruvi punya fic khusus ultah Kakashi yang rencananya mau di-publish hari ini, tapi karena Ruvi jalan-jalan terus, jadinya nggak bisa dilanjutin, deh... Mungkin Ruvi publish pas ultah Rin (yang sekaligus ultah Ruvi) aja kali, ya! ^_^**

**Oke, review please! Kue choco chips setoples buat siapa aja yang nge-review! (Ruvi punya beneran di rumah, sayang udah abis T_T)**

Rabu,  
15 September 2010,  
11.16 PM  
1.602 Kata. (Tidak termasuk baris ini)

**Sign,  
****  
-Tobito Uchiha- (Ruvina)**


	3. Tousan ? !

**Ruvi mau kerja express mengerjakan fic ini sebelum Ruvi terhalang oleh PR yang aneh-aneh. Jadi, inilah dia... Chap. 3!**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk **Karishian (2), Uta no Utau (2), Ritsu-ken (2), Mihashi Takaya, Devil Angel, Syeren, dan Uchiha Narachi**!**

**Inspirasi: Sebagian besar dari fic Imouto12345 berjudul 'What If' dan satu fic lainnya yang mirip tapi Ruvi lupa namanya. Gomen-nasai! Sebagian lagi dari imajinasi Ruvi yang kadang sangatlah aneh.**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, slight Humor**

**Pairings: ObiRinKaka.**

**Disc. : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Disini Naruto OOC banget! Minato juga! Apalagi Kakashi! Kakashi jadi agresif banget! Gomen buat yang nggak suka!**

**Oya, atas permintaan **Uchiha Narachi**, genre-nya kuganti jadi Fantasy^^. Dan atas permintaan **Devil Angel**, Ruvi panjangin ceritanya!**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk Imouto12345 yang ****sudah**** memperbolehkan Ruvi meminjam idenya...! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

"ngomong biasa"

**"Kyuubi yang ngomong"**

_"Pikirannya Naruto."_

_

* * *

_

**Naruto's POV**

**"Nak."** Kudengar suara yang samar-samar.

**"Bangunlah, nak!" **Suara itu menyuruhku bangun.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Tiba-tiba di depanku ada sesosok monster Kitsune berwarna orange yang besar.

_"Waa!" _Aku terpleset dan jatuh terduduk.

**"Hei, nak! Kau sudah bangun?" **Tanya Kyuubi.

_'Ya. Jadi dimana kita sekarang, Kyu?" _Tanyaku kesal sambil memegang kepalaku yang sedikit pusing.

**"Selamat datang di masa lalu, nak**."

_"Hah? Jadi kita di masa lalu sekarang?" _Tanyaku tak percaya.

**"Ya." **Jawabnya singkat.

_"Bagaimana bisa?" _Tanyaku, penasaran akan cara Kyuubi bisa membawaku ke masa lalu.

**"Hah~ Ini akan jadi penjelasan yang panjang. Oke, kau ingat lubang putih yang menarikmu masuk?" **Aku mengangguk. **"Aku melepaskan sebagian besar chakraku saat itu untuk mencegahmu(dan aku) masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tak bisa menghidupkanmu lagi, karena kita sudah terjatuh ke lubang hitam saat itu. Lubang hitam itu memang nyaman, tapi saat kau memasukinya, kau tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. Setidaknya kau tidak bisa hidup di alammu."**

**"Karena kau(dan aku) tidak bisa hidup lagi, dan aku melepaskan chakraku untuk menghancurkan lubang putih itu, kita jadi terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati. Kita tak bisa hidup lagi, dan kita juga tak bisa mati. Karena terlalu lama berada di dimensi kosong, lubang ketiga akhirnya muncul." **

_"Itu aneh, aku tidak ingat melihat lubang ketiga..." _Protesku.

**"Kau sudah pingsan, jadi kau tidak melihatnya. Sekarang jangan menyela lagi. Aku menambahkan sisa chakraku untuk memastikan kita tidak terlempar kembali ke dimensi kosong. Lalu, kita masuk ke dalam lubang ketiga itu."**

**"Dan akhirnya, kita muncul di masa lalu. Selesai." **Kyuubi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Aku duduk terdiam beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Lalu aku mulai menyimpulkan pikiranku.

_"Lubang hitam itu maksudmu saat...-"_

**Flashback mode: ON **

"Minna, Arigatou... Gozaimasu... Semuanya, Terima kasih..." Lalu aku merasa terjatuh pelan ke sebuah lubang yang gelap, tapi entah mengapa lubang itu terasa begitu nyaman.

Aku mendengar Sakura dan Hinata memanggil namaku, tapi aku merasa terlalu nyaman untuk kembali. Lalu setelah itu aku bertemu Kaa-san, Tou-san, dll.

**Flashback mode: OFF**

**"Ya, lubang itu." Kyuubi menjawab singkat.**

_"Oke, aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi yang penting sekarang kita ada di masa lalu, kan? Seberapa jauh ke masa lalu?" _Tanyaku sambil berdiri.

**"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari. Tugasku hanya menghidupkanmu lagi, untuk menjaga aku tetap hidup."**

_"Oh ya, Kyu... kalau begitu... kurasa... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Terima kasih." _

Aku tidak mau melihat reaksi Kyuubi, dan aku segera membuka mataku, hanya untuk melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjap, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti atap. Di sini baunya seperti rumah sakit.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ya, ini memang rumah sakit. Sepertinya Rumah Sakit Konoha, tapi tampak lebih lama. Di kaki ranjangku terdapat tirai putih, dan di samping kiriku terdapat pintu keluar. Aku mencoba duduk di ranjang.

Membuatku sedikit pusing, tapi aku tak bisa terus tidur. Aku harus mencari tahu berapa jauh aku terlempar ke masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah jendela. Bukan jendelanya yang menarik, melainkan pemandangannya. Hal yang terlihat saat aku memandang keluar jendela adalah monumen Hokage, dengan hanya tiga wajah Hokage.

_"Berapa jauh aku terlempar ke masa lalu?"_ Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

_"Aku harus mencari tahu." _ Tekadku.

Aku duduk menyamping di atas tempat tidur. Kugantungkan kakiku di sisi tempat tidur. Perlahan kuturunkan kakiku sampai menyentuh lantai.

_"Dingin..." _Pikirku saat kakiku menyentuh lantai.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam. Perlahan kupindahkan beban tubuhku ke kakiku.

Sekarang aku berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pinggir tempat tidur. Perlahan kulepaskan peganganku pada pinggir tempat tidur.

Dan aku terjatuh.

Kututup mataku, bersiap untuk membentur lantai dingin rumah sakit. Tapi bukan itu yang kurasakan. Sesuatu yang hangat memegangiku. Kubuka mataku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di hadapanku ada seseorang berambut kuning _spike_ sepertiku. Di dahinya terdapat Hitai-Ate Konoha, dan mata biru cerahnya menatapku.

"I-iya..." Jawabku gugup. Sepertinya aku mulai mengikuti Hinata.

Dia membantuku berdiri, lalu aku duduk lagi di tempat tidur. Dia duduk di sampingku. Kami saling berpandangan.

"Ah, namaku Minato Namikaze. Salam kenal!" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

_"Minato... Namikaze...? Tou-san?"_ Tiba-tiba aku tersadar.

"Ee, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Oke, aku benar-benar mengikuti Hinata sekarang.

"Naruto...? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau ada dalam misi jangka panjang?" Tanya Tou-san.

"Eh, iya. Bisa dibilang begitu..." Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

_"Tou-san, yang baru pernah kutemui sekali di dalam pikiranku... Kini duduk di sampingku."_ Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku.

**"Nak, ingat tugasmu?" **Kyuubi berkata dalam pikiranku.

"Ee..." Aku dan Tou-san bicara berbarengan.

"Kau dulu." Aku segera berkata.

Tou-san terkejut, tapi lalu tersenyum.

"Berapa umurmu, Naruto-san?"

"17. Kalau Minato-san?"

"23." _"23? Tou-san meninggal pada usia 25, dua tahun dari sekarang. Aku masih punya banyak waktu."_

"Kapan ulang tahunmu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tou-san lagi.

"10 Oktober." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, lima bulan dari sekarang."

_"Haha... ini mudah sekali. Berarti sekarang bulan Mei, dua tahun sebelum Tou-san meninggal."_

"Em, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

Tou-san mengangguk.

"Maukah kau memanggilku... Naruto-kun?" Tanyaku ragu.

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena...

_"Karena aku ingin Tou-san memanggilku Naruto-kun... Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya..."_

"Karena... ayahku meninggal saat aku baru lahir. Aku hanya mengenal wajahnya melalui sebuah foto. Dia... Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu... rasanya memiliki seorang ayah."

_"Yah, setidaknya itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong."_

Tou-san nampak terkejut. Lalu dia tersenyum. Dia mendekat, dan memelukku. Aku terkejut.

_"Tou-san... memelukku?"_

Setelah cukup lama memelukku, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah... Naruto-kun."

Aku menutup mataku lagi, sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya, aku bisa menemui ayahku. Secara nyata. Dan kini dia bahkan memelukku dan memanggilku Naruto-kun! Hatiku seakan mau meledak penuh kebahagiaan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Minato-sensei, boleh aku masuk?" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sangat lembut.

Kami segera memandang ke arah pintu.

"Hai. Masuklah." Tou-san berkata, dan pintu kamarku terbuka.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 12-13 tahun masuk. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan di masing-masing pipinya ada sebuah tanda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna ungu. Mengingatkanku akan Kiba. Matanya berwarna coklat, dan dia mengenakan Hitai-ate Konoha di dahinya.

Dia memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan lengan se-siku, celana pendek hitam yang dilapis rok pink, sepatu bot panjang hitam sampai ke lutut, dan tempat shuriken di paha kanannya.

"Ini Rin, muridku." Rin membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Dan ini Naruto." Tou-san memperkenalkan diriku.

Rin tersenyum padaku.

"Ah, Naruto-san, aku sudah menjahit lagi bajumu. Lihat!" Rin memperlihatkan bajuku.

Rin menyerahkan bajuku padaku. Aku meraba bagian yang seharusnya berlubang. Bagian itu sudah dijahit dengan rapi.

"Arigatou, Rin!" Aku berterima kasih pada Rin.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan lagi di pintu.

"Hey! Aku yang sampai di sini duluan, jadi aku yang seharusnya mengetuk!" Terdengar suara seseorang di luar pintu.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau ketuk saja?" Terdengar suara lain yang terdengar datar.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi.

Pintu langsung terbuka.

Kali ini dua orang anak laki-laki masuk.

Yang pertama masuk adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut spike hitam dan bermata hitam. Usianya juga sekitar 12-13 tahun. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna orange yang sepertinya tersambung ke sebuah headphone di kedua telinganya dan dia juga memakai sebuah Hitai-ate Konoha di dahinya.

Dia memakai baju berwarna biru yang dilapis jaket berwarna biru-orange berlengan panjang, celana biru panjang dengan sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna putih, sepatu hitam, dan tempat shuriken di paha kanannya.

Anak yang satu lagi... benar-benar terlihat seperti Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak tahu definisi yang lebih baik.

Rambutnya berwarna putih spike, dan dia memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya hingga ke hidung, persis seperti Kakashi-sensei. Di dahinya terdapat Hitai-ate Konoha dan tampangnya persis seperti Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei mini ini memakai baju hitam-putih (bukan zebra, ya...) berlengan pendek yang tersambung dengan maskernya. Di bajunya terdapat semacam sabuk dari atas kedua bahunya dan dari samping pinggangnya, bertemu di tengah. Dia juga memakai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam.

"Mereka berdua muridku juga. Ini yang menemukanmu kemarin, Obito." Kata Tou-san sambil menunjuk Obito.

Obito melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaiannya.

"Dan ini Kakashi."

_"Kakashi? Jadi... ini Kakashi-sensei waktu kecil? Haha... dia persis dengan dirinya saat sudah besar. Padahal aku sempat berharap melihatnya tanpa masker..."_

Kakashi menatapku curiga.

"Hai, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto." Aku segera menghindari tatapannya.

"Sensei, apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Datar.

Tou-san mengangguk pasti.

"Hei, hei, jangan terlalu mencurigaiku, Kakashi-sen- maksudku Kakashi-san." Dia menatapku lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan... Aku akan membunuhmu." Kakashi-sensei menarik sebuah pedang pendek dari punggungnya dan bergerak untuk menyerangku.

Tiba-tiba Tou-san bergerak ke depanku dengan cepat dan menangkis pisau Kakashi-sensei dengan kunainya.

"Kakashi!" Tou-san berteriak marah.

"Hmph. Aku pergi dari sini." Dan dengan itu Kakashi-sensei berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku bisa melihat bahwa sabuk tadi tersambung dengan sebuah tempat pedang pendeknya di punggungnya.

Kami semua memandangnya pergi. Dan pada saat itu aku bisa melihat lambang Uchiha di punggung Obito.

___"Obito... Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."_

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit kasar." Tou-san meminta maaf padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa..."

_"Kakashi-sensei... apa dia... Mengenaliku?_

_

* * *

_

_"Huh... Aku tidak bisa tidur..."_

_"Tou-san dan murid-muridnya sudah pergi. Sekarang aku sendirian, di kamarku di rumah sakit. Aku merindukan mereka semua, terutama Tou-san."_

_"Argh, aku tidak bisa tidur!"_

_"Badanku sudah lebih enak sejak tadi siang, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa tidur seharian di rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apa-apa."_

_"Aku harus pergi." _Tekadku.

_"Tapi kemana?"_

Aku berpikir cukup lama, lalu berhenti.

_"Hei, Kyu." _Panggilku ragu.

**"Hm?"**

_"Kau punya ide?" _Aku merasa sangat bodoh menanyakan hal ini padanya.

**"Mengapa kau tidak menghampiri Tou-sanmu saja? Bukankah itu tujuan orang-orang kembali ke masa lalu, nak? Untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum pernah mereka temui."**

_"Kau hebat, Kyu! Terima kasih!"_

**"Hn."**

Dan aku kembali ke alam nyata. Aku melihat melalui jendela di samping tempat tidurku. Bulan bersinar sangat terang, walau bukan purnama. Malam ini cukup terang, dan aku betul-betul ingin pergi.

"Yosh!" Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Kuhampiri jendela di samping tidurku. Di bawahnya ada atap samping. Dan kurasa ini lantai dua.

Aku segera mengambil bajuku yang kuletakkan di samping tempat tidur. Aku segera berganti baju, memakai Hitai-ate ku, lalu membawa sepatuku.

Kunaiki jendela itu, lalu aku melompat ke bawah, hanya untuk tergelincir di atap dan jatuh dengan keras di tanah. Kepala duluan, dalam arti, aku nyungsep.

"Naruto-san?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku.

Dia menghampiriku, tapi satu-satunya yang bisa kulihat hanyalah sepatunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?" Suara itu... Obito!

Obito membantuku bangun dan kami duduk di bangku dekat rumah sakit itu. Aku segera memakai sepatuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam, Obito?" Tanyaku setelah aku selesai memakai sepatuku.

"Eh, itu... Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur di rumah karena sepupuku, Itachi menggangguku. Kemarin aku berjanji akan bermain dengannya hari ini, tapi aku lupa dan malah pergi seharian dengan Rin dan Sensei. Sesampainya di rumah, aku kelelahan dan langsung tidur. Saat itulah Itachi mulai menggangguku. Bahkan hingga tadi saat aku meninggalkan kompleks Uchiha..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya bermain? Maksudku, sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, itu... itu tidak terpikir olehku." Kata Obito.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku juga mau melihat rumahmu." Aku segera menarik tangan Obito ke arah kiri.

"Eh, Naruto-san... Rumahku di sebelah sini." Kata Obito sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Yasudah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Kataku sambil menarik Obito ke arah kanan.

**Narrator's mode: ON**

Dan Naruto pun berlari menuju rumah Obito, lupa bahwa maksudnya keluar dari rumah sakit adalah untuk menemui... Minato Namikaze a.k.a. Tou-sannya.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Haha... ending-nya gaje banget...! Ruvi lagi kehabisan ide, sumimasen! Kayaknya lama-lama 'ni fic kategori-nya ganti jadi humor, deh...**

**Ruvi lagi sakit asma, jadi harus istirahat di rumah... Karena ngga ada kerjaan, Ruvi lanjutin aja 'ni fic!**

**Balasan buat Anonymous Reviewers (Ruvi balas di sini karena mereka nggak bisa di PM karena mereka nggak punya account):**

-Devil Angel:

Salam kenal juga!

Sankyu! Ini juga udah dipanjangin... Udah cukup belum?

Haha... Iya, ntar Sasuke hidup lagi. Di dunia Naruto yang sekarang, Sasuke belum lahir, jadi... tunggu aja, ya!

Maaf rada lama, soalnya banyak PR + Ruvi ada pelantikan yang nyebelin bgt!

Douitte, review selanjutnya ditunggu, ya...

-Tobito Uchiha- (Ruvina)

**Jangan lupa...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W. Arigatou!**


	4. Itachi dan Pacar Tousan

**Hwah, Ruvi seneng banget! Terakhir kali Ruvi lihat, review NTT ada 10... Tiba-tiba jadi 20? Hehe, Ruvi girang banget, walau nggak semuanya positif, tapi banyak yang ngasih saran. Terutama tentang umur Minato yang SALAH BESAR. Hehe... Gomen, minna!**

**Emm, Ruvi agak bingung... Orang-orang bilang chapter tiga itu kependekan, padahal chapter tiga itu udah 2.649 kata... yang menurut Ruvi udah cukup panjang. Sekarang Ruvi banyakin lagi, deh! ^^**

******Thanks to: **Karishian (3), Uzumaki Namikaze Uta (3), Ritsu-ken (3), Mihashi Takaya, Devil Angel (2), Syeren (2), Uchiha Narachi (2), Flamer Sejati, Meiko Namikaze, Fi Suki Suki, dan Kuroi5.**  
**

**Inspirasi: Sekarang ganti! Jadinya sekarang sebagian besar dari imajinasi Ruvi! Sisanya dari fic senpai-senpai, ide-ide teman-teman Ruvi, dan lain-lain sebagainya.**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy.**

**Pairings: ObiRinKaka. Mina?**

**Disc. : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya.**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk Imouto12345 yang ****sudah**** memperbolehkan Ruvi meminjam idenya...! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

"ngomong biasa"

**"Kyuubi yang ngomong"**

_"Pikirannya Naruto."_

_

* * *

_

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Naruto ingin menemui Minato, tapi tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan Obito. Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke rumah Obito dengan tujuan untuk mengajak Itachi, sepupu Obito bermain.

**Di rumah Obito...**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 2-3 tahun sedang duduk sambil menangis di pintu gerbang menuju kompleks Uchiha. Anak itu memakai baju hitam lengan pendek, celana pendek berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

**Naruto's POV**

"Dia Itachi, sepupuku." Kata Obito.

_Dia Itachi waktu masih kecil? Dia kakak Sasuke itu? Dia yang selama ini dibenci oleh Sasuke? Dia yang membuat Sasuke ingin membalas dendam sampai Sasuke pergi ke Orochimaru? Dia? Maksudku, anak kecil ini?_

Itachi menyadari kehadiran Obito. Dia berdiri, lalu berlari menghampiri Obito. Aku bisa melihat lambang Uchiha di punggungnya, dan bekas luka pendek di kiri-kanan hidungnya.

"Nii-chan!" Dia memeluk Obito.

Muka Obito memerah karena malu.

_Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang, dan Sasuke tidak akan mengalami masa kecilnya. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang, sehingga Sasuke tidak akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Tapi hati kecilku merasa tidak nyaman jika aku membunuhnya. Yah, kurasa, sekarang dia belum tahu apa-apa. Mungkin... aku harus mempelakukannya seperti anak kecil biasa._

Aku tertawa pelan. Itachi menatapku bingung.

Obito melepaskan pelukan Itachi, lalu berjongkok.

"Baiklah Itachi, aku akan bermain denganmu hari ini, tapi sebentar saja, oke?" Kata Obito.

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Itachi, aku membawa seseorang ke sini. Namanya Naruto." Kata Obito sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Naruto... -chan?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya memanggilku. Lalu aku menggandeng tangan kecilnya.

"Ayo kita main, Itachi...!" Ajakku.

"Hai!" Teriak Itachi.

* * *

**Karena Ruvi benar-benar ngga punya ide mereka main apa, Ruvi lewatin aja. ^^**

**Jam 10 pagi, di rumah Obito. Naruto's POV.**

"Naruto-san..." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Naruto-san!" Suara itu semakin keras.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Terlihat bayang-bayang seseorang di depanku. Dia terus memanggilku. Semakin lama bayangannya semakin jelas. Dia...

"Obito?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Naruto-san! Akhirnya Naruto-san bangun!" Kata Obito senang.

Obito membantuku bangun. _Aw, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. _Aku mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang pusing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, masih memegangi kepalaku.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Obito. Aku menggeeleng.

"Haah, tadi Itachi melempar bola padamu, kau tidak melihat bola itu, dan DUK! Bola itu mengenai kepalamu. Kau terjatuh lalu pingsan. Aku lalu menyeretmu ke kamarku." Jelas Obito.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. _Ini kamar Obito? _Aku melihat-lihat kamar Obito. Kamar Obito berdinding putih dan berlantai kayu. Di sudut ruangan ada pintu kayu. Di samping pintu ada meja belajar, lalu ada lemari baju, dan sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ah, ada sebuah ornamen lambang Uchiha di atas tempat tidur Obito.

Dan aku sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Obito. Di samping tempat tidur terdapat sebuah jendela. Tempat tidur Obito berseprai putih. Ada sebuah bantal berwarna putih dan selimut biru dengan motif lambang Uchiha. Di samping tempat tidur ada sebuah meja kecil. Di atasnya terdapat foto kelompok Obito dengan Kakashi-sensei, Rin, dan Tou-san. Lalu di depan foto itu ada Hitai-ate konoha, dan goggle Obito.

Saat itu aku baru sadar Obito melepas gogglenya. Aku menatap Obito.

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Obito saat dia menyadari aku memperhatikannya.

"Tidak..." Kataku.

"Oya, Naruto-san... Terima kasih sudah membantuku bermain dengan Itachi-kun. Sekarang dia tertidur di kamarnya, kelelahan. Kurasa untuk sementara dia tidak akan mengajakku bermian lagi." Obito berterima kasih.

"Douitte... Ah, apa kau tahu letak rumah Tou- Maksudku Minato-san?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, rumahnya terletak di dekat kantor Hokage." Kata Obito sambil berjalan menghampiri meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oya, Kalau Naruto-san mau ke rumahnya, Naruto-san harus cepat sebelum Minato-sensei pergi menemui pacarnya. Biasanya hari minggu pagi dia selalu menemui pacarnya." Kata Obito sambil memakai Hitai-ate nya.

_Pacar... Tou-san? Apakah itu... Kaa-san?_ _Ataukah... orang lain? _Pikirku curiga.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Obito. Kulihat dia sudah memakai Hitai-ate dan goggle nya.

"Osh!" Kataku sambil berdiri.

Kami berdua lalu bergegas menuju rumah Tou-san.

* * *

**Rumah Minato Namikaze. Naruto's POV**

Tiba-tiba Obito berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Ada sebuah pintu geser di bagian depan rumah itu. Dindingnya putih dan atapnya coklat. Obito membuka pintu geser itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengikutinya.

Bagian dalam rumah itu sangat gelap dan agak sempit. Dari kiri ke kanan panjangnya hanya sekitar 5 meter, sedangkan lebarnya hanya sekitar 1 meter. _Inikah rumah Tou-san? Sempit sekali..._

"Sensei? Sensei ada di rumah?" Obito memanggil Tou-san.

Keadaannya gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat perabotan apapun. Yang kutahu hanya bahwa lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan dindingnya kemungkinan putih atau krem. Ada bayang-bayang sebuah meja kecil di sebelah kanan. Hal lain yang bisa kulihat adalah sebuah pintu geser di depan Obito.

"Sepertinya sensei tidak ada di sini..." Obito bergumam.

Obito lalu membuka pintu geser di depannya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk dari celah yang Obito buka. Kututupi cahaya itu dengan tanganku. Setelah mataku mulai terbiasa, aku melihat pemandangan di balik pintu itu.

"Woah...!" Seruku kagum.

Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah lapangan berlatih yang besar. Ada papan target, boneka latihan, dan sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi di sudut lapangan itu. Ada beberapa kunai di papan target. Semuanya menancap di lingkaran paling tengah.

Obito tersenyum melihat wajahku.

"Haha, aku juga seperti itu saat pertama kali Minato-sensei mengajakku ke sini. Kakashi mengataiku norak, dan Rin mentertawaiku." Kata Obito.

Di sekeliling lapangan ada rumah berbentuk U terbalik. _Rumah ini seperti kompleks Hyuuga, dan rumah ini hanya ditinggali satu orang? Waw, Tou-san hebat sekali... _Aku hanya pernah ke kompleks Hyuuga sekali, waktu mengantar Hinata pulang.

Rumah ini berada di atas semacam panggung dan tidak menempel di tanah. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya putih, dan atapnya coklat. Dari rumah ke lapangan ada pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu dan tingginya kira-kira sepinggang.

Obito lalu berlari ke arah kiri, melepas sepatunya, lalu menaiki rumah itu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Obito terus berlari, lalu berhenti di pintu ketiga di sebelah kiri. Ada pintu geser lagi disitu, dan Obito membukanya. Di dalamnya ada lemari, tempat tidur, dan sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dindingnya putih dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu tapi dilapisi karpet berwarna hijau.

Terlihat ada seseorang yang tidur di atas tempat tidur. Obito berjalan menghampirinya. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Tiba -tiba ada yang menarik perhatianku. Di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur ada tiga foto dan sebuah Hitai-ate. Foto yang pertama, paling kiri adalah foto kelompok Tou-san dengan Ero-sennin dan dua teman Tou-san yang tidak kukenal. Terdengar Obito sedang berusaha membangunkan Tou-san, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan foto-foto ini.

Foto yang kedua, di tengah adalah foto kelompok Tou-san, Obito, Kakashi-sensei, dan Rin, sama seperti yang ada di rumah Obito. Dan yang terakhir... Foto ketiga, di kanan adalah foto Tou-san saat masih sekitar dua belas tahun dengan Kaa-san. Mereka berdua sudah lulus akademi, melihat Hitai-ate mereka di dahi masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum. Tou-san di kanan, sementara Kaa-san di kiri. Tou-san memakai jaket berwarna putih Tou-san membentuk tanda 'V' dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Kaa-san dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku sadar kalau Tou-san sudah bangun. Aku segera melihatnya.

"Eh, ini hari apa?" Kata Tou-san dengan nada mengantuk.

Tou-san memakai baju dalaman seragam Jounin (Yang warnanya biru, lengan panjang) dan celana panjang hitam. Dia sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Minggu." Jawabku.

"Hmm..." Tou-san masih terus mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"UAPPA? AKU ADA KENCAN HARI INI!" Tou-san berteriak panik.

Aku dan Obito langsung sweatdrop. Tou-san segera bangun, mendorong kami keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya dengan kencang. Aku bersandar pada dinding luar kamar Tou-san, dan Obito bersandar di pagar kayu pembatas antara rumah dan lapangan. Walau aku tidak melihat Tou-san, aku tahu dia sedang mandi (dari suara keran), lalu mencari baju di lemarinya (dari suara grasak-grusuk). Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku dan Obito diam-diam mengintip ke dalam (Tou-san sudah pakai baju lengkap).

Akhirnya kami diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Tou-san lagi. Tak lupa kututup pintunya. Kami berdua berdiri di depan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, melihat Tou-san yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Tou-san begitu panik mencari sesuatu, sehingga tidak memperdulikan kami berdua.

"Minato-kun~ Kau ada di rumah?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari pintu depan.

"Ah, dia datang!" Kata Tou-san sambil memakai sepatunya.

Aku dan Obito memandang ke arah pintu kamar Tou-san.

"Aku datang kemari karena kau tidak datang-datang, Minato-kun." Suaranya semakin dekat.

_Siapa ini? Kaa-san? Atau...?_

"Boleh aku masuk?" Terlihat bayangan pacar Tou-san di depan pintu kamar Tou-san.

**Narrator's POV**

Siapakah itu? Kushina kah? Atau... orang lain? Itu... terserah Author-nya! Haha... *Evil laughs

* * *

**Haha, berakhir dengan GaJe... Sebenarnya, Ruvi mau nge-update fic ini pas ultah Naruto, tapi nggak bisa karena disuruh belajar buat UTS...**

**Vocabulary:**

**-Tou-san: Ayah**

**-Kaa-san: Ibu**

**-Nii-chan (Nii-san): Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki**

**-Douitte (Douitamashite): Sama-sama**

**-Otanjoubi Omedetou: Selamat Ulang Tahun**

**Jadinya,**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTO-KUN! (& Ayesha juga, soalnya ultah sama dengan Naruto ^^)**

**Ini hadiah untukmu, Naruto-kun *meluk-meluk Naruto. Ayesha udah dapet Onigiri, kan?**

**Oke, balesan Anonymous Review:**

-Flamer Sejati:

Haha, masih kependekan, ya?

Iya, Ruvi waktu itu lagi pusing, jadinya ngga bisa mikir...

Gomen, ya...

Ruvi panjangin chapter depan, deh... Chapter ini diberhentiin disini supaya bikin readers penasaran, jadi ngga bisa dipanjangin. Sumimasen.

Peace,

-Tobito Uchiha- (Ruvina)

-Devil Angel:

Gomen lama update, ternyata banyak yang nunggu, ya?

Hehe gomen, Ruvi waktu itu pusing, jadi rada ngga bisa mikir... Ruvi selesaikan cepet-cepet aja, deh.

Haha, Ruvi juga suka!

Biar seru aja, tiba-tiba Ruvi dapat inspirasi Kakashi nyerang Naruto biar seru. Wah, Kakashi dimarahin abis-aisan sama Minato, tuh...

Umm, mungkin chapter depan lebih panjang kali, ya? Untuk chapter ini, Ruvi mau bikin kalian penasaran, jadi Ruvi berhentiin disini. Gomen.

Sign,

-Tobito Uchiha- (Ruvina)

**Gomen kalo kurang panjang, ya...! Ruvi janji chapter depan pasti dipanjangin! *Pose kayak Naruto janji bakal ngmbaliin Sasuke ke Sakura.**

Rabu,  
13 Oktober 2010,  
04.13 PM  
2.048 Kata. (Tidak termasuk baris ini)

**Sign,  
****  
-Tobito Uchiha- (Ruvina)**


	5. Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga Dimulai

**Ruvi datang lagi...! Maaf Ruvi lamaaaa sekali meng-updatenya, dikarenakan faktor sekolah dan kehabisan ide... Ruvi udah janji bahwa chapter 5 ini akan menjadi sangaaaaaat panjang. Ibaratnya anime Naruto, ini akan jadi Naruto edisi spesial satu jam, atau mungkin dua jam? ^^**

**Thanks to: **Karishian – Karishiana (4), Uzumaki Namikaze Uta - UzuNami Utada Masaki (4), Ritsu-ken (4), Mihashi Takaya, Devil Angel (3), Syeren (3), Uchiha Narachi (2), Flamer Sejati, Meiko Namikaze – Arisa UzuNami (3), Fi Suki Suki (2), dan Kuroi5 (2), Hikaru Uzumaki (1), Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Hanasaku Yuki-chan, thaniaa hyuuga, Shinaru Michaelis, Hayano Rene, Minakushi Lover,

**Inspirasi: Sebagian besar dari imajinasi Ruvi! Sisanya dari fic senpai-senpai, ide-ide teman-teman Ruvi, dan khusus chapter ini, Kakashi Gaiden dari komik Naruto 27 ^^.**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, nyelip-nyelipin Humor dimana-mana.**

**Pairings: ObiRinKaka. Mina? (ntar juga tau sendiri)**

**Disc. : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, atau yanng lebih suka Ruvi panggil MasKish ^^V**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan umm, timeline disini agak berantakan. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi saja, ya... ^^ Tapi kalo ada kesalahan timeline, tolong disebutkan supaya Ruvi tahu.**

"Ngomong biasa"

**"Kyuubi yang ngomong"**

_Dalam pikiran

* * *

_

**Summary: **Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke, lalu tewas. Tapi ketika sadar, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah terlempar ke masa lalu, dimana Tou-sannya; Minato Namikaze masih hidup! Bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang Naruto kenal pun baru berusia 12 tahun!

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Naruto dan Obito datang ke rumah Minato. Tiba-tiba pacar Minato datang. Siapakah pacar Minato itu? Kushina kah? Atau... orang lain?

**Masih di Rumah Minato, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Minato. Naruto's POV**

"Boleh aku masuk?" Terlihat bayangan pacar Tou-san di depan pintu kamar Tou-san.

Pintu kamar Tou-san bergeser perlahan. Aku menatap pintu itu baik-baik, mencoba menebak siapa di baliknya. Dan dibalik pintu itu, ada seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Dia memakai celemek berwarna putih, baju pink dan celana panjang biru.

"Ohayou, Minato-kun." Aku terkejut.

_I-ini pacar Tou-san? _Ingin rasanya aku berteriak panik karena tidak melihat Kaa-san di balik pintu itu, tapi Obito mendahuluiku.

"Bibi Mikoto? Sedang apa bibi disini?" Tanya Obito.

"Ah, Obito-kun! Hehe, ada seseorang yang minta diantar ke sini..." Kata orang yang dipanggil bibi Mikoto oleh Obito.

Aku langsung berhenti panik. _Se-seorang? Minta diantar ke sini? _Mikoto-san terlihat menarik seseorang di sebelahnya. Dan orang itu berambut merah. Dia memakai... dan warna matanya violet.

_Kaa-san?_

"Ukh, Minato-kun! Aku menunggumu selama 1 jam, 1 jam! Kemana saja kau?" Kaa-san berjalan mendekati Minato tanpa memperdulikan aku dan Obito.

"I-itu... Kushina-chan... aku, aku..." Tou-san mencoba mencari alasan.

"Minato-san menjagaku tadi malam." Aku memberanikan diri untuk membela Tou-san.

_Yah, dia memang menjagaku tadi malam... tapi dia pulang sekitar jam 7, tidak terlalu malam dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dijadikan alasan..._

"Mungkin dia lelah karena menjagaku semalaman." Kataku lagi.

Kaa-san menatapku dengan tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi tatapan bingung.

"Hei, kau mirip dengan Minato-kun. Kau pasti Naruto-kun, kan?" Kaa-san tersenyum.

"I- iya." Aku melihat ke arah Tou-san.

_Sepertinya Tou-san sudah bercerita tentang aku ke banyak orang. Hebat, sekarang aku terkenal di masa ini._

"Wah, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Minato-kun! Mungkin jika Minato-kun berselingkuh, kau bisa menggantikannya... Bukankah begitu, Minato!" Kaa-san bertanya sambil memberi deathglare pada Tou-san.

Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Yah, karena sekarang sudah siang, kencan kita batal." Kata Kaa-san sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktir aku dan Naruto makan siang, oke?" Kata Kaa-san sambil melihat ke arah Tou-san.

Tou-san mengangguk ketakutan. Kaa-san membalik badannya, sekarang Kaa-san berhadapan denganku.

"Kau suka makan apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kaa-san padaku.

"Ramen!" Teriakku spontan dengan bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Semua orang tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kau mau ikut, Obito-kun?" Tawar Kaa-san.

Obito terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, lalu dia menatap Mikoto-san penuh harap.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku pulang dengan Bibi Mikoto saja..." Kata Obito sambil menghampiri Mikoto-san yang akhirnya kukenali sebagai ibunya Sasuke.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Tou-san. Tinggallah aku, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san bertiga di ruangan itu. Kami saling berpandang-pandangan, tidak yakin mau melakukan apa. Tapi perutku tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kruuuk." Perutku berbunyi lagi.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san menatapku. Aku yakin mukaku sudah merah padam sekarang. Terjadi keheningan yang panjang. Sangat panjang.

Tiba-tiba mereka tertawa. Aku mendengar Kaa-san tertawa pertama, lalu Tou-san. Entah mengapa aku jadi ikut tertawa. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama-sama dengan mereka bertiga. Dan bahkan tertawa bersama mereka. Haha, senangnya aku bisa tetawa bersama keluargaku...

* * *

**Di Ichiraku Ramen...**

"SLURP!" Suara yang terdengar saat aku menghirup kuah ramen.

"Haah~" Kataku sambil menaruh mangkuk ramen di meja.

"Tambah!" Kataku pada Paman Teuchi yang bertugas di Ichiraku.

Dia mengambil mangkukku, lalu mulai mengisinya dengan ramen lagi.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali makan ramen, Naruto-kun." Kata Kaa-san yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Aku mengangguk senang. Kaa-san tidak memesan apa-apa, dia hanya meminum air putih di dalam gelas dengan sedotan.

Ah, pesananku sudah jadi. Aku mengambil mangkukku, lalu mendekatkannya padaku. Kulihat ke arah kiri Kaa-san. Tou-san juga sedang makan ramen, dengan kecepatan lambat. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat memakan Ramen?

Aku segera melahap Ramenku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Ah, perutku sudah kenyang. Aku menaruh mangkukku di meja dan menggeleng saat Paman Teuchi menawariku Ramen lagi.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah Tou-san yang sedang memakan Ramen dengan santai. Tak lama kemudian Tou-san selesai memakannya dan membayar satu mangkuk ramennya, tiga mangkuk ramenku, dan satu gelas air yang Kaa-san minum.

Setelah itu Kaa-san berkata bahwa dia harus pulang, dan akhirnya berpisah dengan kami. Tinggallah aku dan Tou-san berdua. Tiba-tiba Tou-san bertanya kapan aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan aku lupa bahwa malam itu aku kabur. Dia memarahiku sebentar, lalu mengusulkan bahwa sebaiknya kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, sebelum aku mendapat masalah.

Aku setuju dengannya dan disinilah kami berdua, berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, seorang petugas medis perempuan mengenaliku dan langsung menarikku ke kamarku. Tou-san mengikuti dari belakang. Aku lalu duduk di ranjangku, dan menunggu sampai petugas medis itu kembali, membawa dokter.

Tou-san bersandar di dinding di kaki ranjangku, sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sedang menatap Tou-san saat dokternya datang.

"Naruto." Aku segera melihat ke arah dokter.

"Pemulihanmu sangat cepat, dan organ-organmu sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Kuberitahu kau, sebenarnya kau sudah boleh pergi saat kau kabur dua hari lalu. Kau tidak sabaran, dan kami sempat panik mencarimu." Kata Dokter itu sambil melihat catatan-catatannya.

Aku tertawa senang. Kulihat Tou-san tersenyum. Dokter itu lalu membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tou-san. Berdua saja. Aku merasa sedikit penasaran, tapi aku terlalu senang jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Setelah itu kami segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Naruto-kun?" Tou-san memanggilku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Aku masih belum terbiasa dipanggil 'Naruto-kun' oleh Tou-san.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dimana kau akan tinggal? Apa kau punya rumah sebelum kau berangkat untuk misi?"

"Oh, dulu aku tinggal dengan kakekku. Saat dalam misi, kakekku meninggal, jadi sekarang... aku tidak punya rumah." Kataku berbohong.

_Oke, aku tahu berbohong itu tidak baik. Tapi... ini demi Tou-san juga. Kalau Tou-san sampai tahu aku dari masa depan... entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?" Tawar Tou-san.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, Minato-san." Kataku.

Tou-san hanya tersenyum padaku. Kami melanjutkan berjalan mengelilingi Konoha. Tiba-tiba Tou-san menatap ke arahku dengan tampang curiga.

"Bukankah kau harus memberi laporan atau semacamnya pada Sandaime-sama, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tou-san.

_DEG!. Ini topik yang paling kubenci. Kenapa Tou-san harus bertanya hal itu? Apakah... aku harus memberitahu Sandaime Ojii-san? _Aku berpikir sebentarr.

Tou-san bingung melihatku berpikir. _Ah, kurasa dia akan percaya. Toh, dia baik._Pikirku pada akhirnya. Aku lalu melihat ke arah Tou-san.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Minato-san. Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita pergi ke kantor Hokage." Kataku sambil memimpin jalan.

* * *

**Kantor Hokage...**

"Begitulah Sandaime-sama. Naruto baru menyelesaikan misinya dan ingin memberi laporan pada anda." Cerita Tou-san.

Sandaime Ojii-san terlihat bingung. Aku segera memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Umm, maaf. Tapi, Minato-san, bolehkah kau keluar? Aku harus membicarakan hal ini berdua saja." Jantungku berdebar kencang menunggu jawaban Tou-san.

Tou-san terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Kutunggu kau di rumahku, Naruto-kun." Dia lalu berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan menutup pintunya.

_Haah... _Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" Sandaime Ojii-san bertanya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau tahu aku berbohong. Setidaknya Minato-san bisa dibohongi." Kataku sambil menatap Sandaime Ojii-san, masih hidup dan bernapas di depanku.

"Aku tahu kau bukan musuh, tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau bukan penduduk sini. Dan kau tidak pernah menerima misi semacam itu." Kata Sandaime Ojii-san dengan tegas.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, adalah Hitai-Ate di kepalamu itu." Kata Sandaime Ojii-san sambil melihat ke dahiku.

Aku melihat ke arah dahiku, lalu mulai berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang masuk akal.

"Sebenarnya aku... datang dari masa depan." Kataku polos.

Sandaime Ojii-san sweatdrop. Aku bisa melihat tampang sweatdrop-nya yang sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi di masaku.

"Bisa kau lebih men-detail?" Tanyanya, mencoba menerima jawabanku.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. _Sepertinya dia mengerti..._

Aku lalu bercerita bahwa aku bertarung dengan temanku (Sasuke) di masa depan, lalu aku mati. Tapi tiba-tiba saat tersadar aku ada di Rumah Sakit di masa lalu (masa ini).

Sandaime Ojii-san mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku sudah memberitahu yang sejujurnya dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Belum.

"Dari mana kau tahu kau terlempar ke masa lalu?" Tanya Sandaime Ojii-san.

"Ehh... Itu... karena di masaku... sudah ada lima patung Hokage." Jawabku takut-takut.

Sandaime Ojii-san terlihat terkejut. Tapi sepertinya dia mempercayaiku.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa bercerita sedikit. Aku janji aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika waktunya tepat." Aku merasa bersalah tidak menceritakan semuanya pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan menunggu sampai waktunya tepat." Kata Sandaime Ojii-san.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Sandaime Ojii-san." Aku berterima kasih.

Sandaime Ojii-san tersenyum.

**Narrator's POV**

"Baik. Terima kasih, Sandaime Ojii-san." Naruto berterima kasih.

Sandaime hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Orang itu berdiri di luar, dan dia menghilangkan aura chakranya agar tidak bisa di deteksi orang lain.

Orang itu adalah... rahasia. *Hihi, Ruvi suka bikin orang nebak. Tebak, yo... Siapa yang nguping?

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

_Huuh... Untung Sandaime Ojii-san mengerti... _Pikirku sambil berjalan ke rumah Tou-san. _Akhirnya aku ditinggal Tou-san... Untung aku sudah menghapalkan jalannya, tadi..._Hari sudah gelap. _Malam ini banyak bintang..._ Pikirku saat memandang langit malam di atasku.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Aku dan orang itu lalu terjatuh. _Salahku karena tidak melihat jalan... _Pikirku dalam hati sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit.

Aku mencoba melihat orang yang kutabrak di tengah keremangan malam. Dia terlihat sangat familiar bagiku. Tiba-tiba kusadari siapa dia.

"Kakashi?" Teriakku sambil menunjuk Kakashi-sensei kecil itu.

"Huh, kalau jalan liat-liat." Kata Kakashi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Aku segera berdiri, lalu menyodorkan tangan untuk membantu Kakashi kecil itu berdiri. Dia melihat ke arah tanganku, lalu menepisnya.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri." Katanya sambil berdiri.

_Huh, dasar sombong... _Pikirku saat melihat sifat Kakashi kecil ini.

Kakashi lalu berjalan lagi. Aku mengamatinya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah Tou-san.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sampai di rumah Tou-san. Rumah itu terlihat gelap di luarnya, tapi ketika aku masuk ke dalam, rumah Tou-san cukup terang. Setidaknya lampu tamannya menyala, jadi lapangan di depan kamar Tou-san terlihat cukup terang.

Aku segera menghampiri kamar Tou-san, berharap dia ada disana. Perlahan kugeser pintu kamarnya. Dan dia memang ada disana, berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit malam melalui jendela di samping tempat tiduurnya.

"Ehm... Minato-san?" Panggilku pelan, takut mengganggu apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.

Tou-san terkejut, lalu segera duduk dan menatapku seakan menungguku berkata sesuatu. Aku mencoba mencari apa yang ingin kubicarakan.

"Eh... Dimana aku tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, iya... Maafkan aku. Aku lupa soal itu." Tou-san berdiri, lalu menghampiri lemarinya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah futon dari lemarinya. Aku segera menghampiri Tou-san untuk membantunya. Dia berterima kasih, lalu membawa futon itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menyuruhku mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tou-san berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Dia membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku mengikutinya. Kamar itu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Terdengar suara saklar ditekan, dan ruangan itu seketika menjadi terang.

Aku menatap ruangan itu baik-baik. Ruangan itu sedikit lebih kecil dari ruangan Tou-san, walau begitu ruangan itu cukup bagus. Tou-san menaruh futonnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini, Naruto-kun." Kata Tou-san padaku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Minato-san." Lalu Tou-san berjalan keluar ruangan.

_Haah~ _Kataku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas futon. Futon ini lembut, dan hangat. Aku berguling-guling sebentar di atas futon itu. Aku berhenti sambil menatap langit malam melalui satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu yang terletak tepat di samping futonku.

Langit malam ini begitu indah. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di langit malam. Tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh melintas di langit. Aku langsung duduk dan menatap bintang itu tidak percaya. _Oiya, aku harus mengucapkan permohonan._

'Semoga... Aku bisa terus bersama Tou-san... dan Kaa-san...' Harapku dalam hati.

Setelah itu aku berbaring lagi di atas futonku. _Aku sangat lelah hari ini..._ Akhirnya dalam lima menit aku pun tertidur.

**-R.O.H-**

Sejak hari itu, aku menjalankan misi bersama tim Minato. Sandaime Ojii-san sudah memberiku gelar sebagai seorang Jounin tanpa banyak bertanya, dan Kakashi sudah tidak terlalu mencurigaiku lagi. Aku tinggal di rumah Tou-san, dan Kaa-san sering datang ke rumah Tou-san. Keadaan terus berjalan normal sampai pada suatu saat.

Semalam aku sudah merasa ada yang penting yang akan terjadi hari ini. Entah mengapa hatiku sudah gelisah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kegelisahanku tidak menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Akhirnya tadi malam, ketika Tou-san memberitahuku, barulah aku teringat akan apa yang penting yang akan terjadi.

Perang Shinobi Ketiga sudah dimulai.

Hal itu berarti banyak. Kakashi-sensei sudah bercerita padaku mengenai masa lalunya, termasuk mengenai Perang ini. Dalam Perang Shinobi Ketiga, Rin akan diculik oleh ninja Iwa, lalu Obito dan Kakashi akan menolongnya, Obito tertimpa reruntuhan, lalu Obito akan memberikan sharingan-nya pada Kakashi. Setelah itu... Obito... akan mati.

Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan di masa ini. Setidaknya, minimal aku bisa membuat masa lalu Kakashi-sensei sedikit lebih bahagia. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi aku akan melakukannya!

"**Itu sangat bodoh, nak! Kau akan merusak keseimbangan waktu! Kau hanya akan membuat malapetaka!" **Terdengar suara Kyuubi di kepalaku.

Sudah lama dia tidak bicara denganku lagi. Entah mengapa sejak aku terlempar ke masa ini, Kyuubi menjadi pendiam. Setidaknya ini pertama kalinya dia bicara lagi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat masa lalu Kakashi-sensei lebih baik." _Jawabku sambil terus berjalan.

"**Bagaimana jika yang kau lakukan itu malah membuatmu terbunuh? Kau mungkin berhasil menghindari kematian—berkatku, tapi itu tidak membuatmu menjadi tidak bisa mati!" **Protes Kyuubi.

"_Yang penting Obito hidup. Aku mulai menyukai anak itu. Dia mirip denganku. Kurasa." _Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"**Oke, jika anak itu hidup, lalu kau mati?" **Tanya Kyuubi.

"_Kyuu, kau berisik sekali! Kalau begitu kau tinggal menghidupkanku lagi, bukan? Mungkin kita bisa terlempar lebih jauh ke masa lalu. Mungkin aku bisa melihat Hokage Pertama. Itu akan menyenangkan." _Jawabku santai sambil tertawa kecil.

"**Mungkin bisa saja, tapi kekuatanku tidak untuk dipa—"**

"_Kyuu, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat diriku tidak mati. Tapi aku tetap harus membuat Obito selamat besok. Sekarang kembalilah ke alammu dan biarkan aku berpikir sendiri." _Usirku.

Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Kyuubi mulai menghilang. _Haah~_ setiap kali dia muncul selalu begini. Kami selalu ribut mengenai hal yang ingin kulakukan yang akan mengubah masa depan. _Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membuat masa depan yang lebih baik... untuk semua orang._

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat pertemuan. Tou-san, Kakashi, dan Rin sudah datang. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari tatapan Kakashi yang agak menggangguku.

"Kau terlambat... Dua puluh detik." Kata Kakashi datar padaku.

_Du-dua puluh detik? Itu termasuk terlambat? Kakashi-sensei yang kukenal sedikit lebih baik dari ini, semoga dia tidak berubah setelah aku menyelamatkan Obito..._

"Sudahlah Kakashi, lagipula, dua puluh detik? Itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh." Kata Tou-san membelaku.

"Itu berpengaruh." Kata Kakashi tegas.

Tou-san hanya sweatdrop melihat muridnya yang sangat taat peraturan ini. Aku berjalan menghampiri Tou-san lalu duduk di sampingnya. Rin di sebelahku sedang membereskan peralatannya. Aku juga mulai merapikan isi tasku yang tadi kumasukkan secara asal-asalan.

Kami menunggu selama sekitar setengah jam. _Seharusnya sebentar lagi dia datang..._ Pikirku sambil mengingat-ingat cerita Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk di sebelah kiriku, lalu terlihatlah sosok Obito yang terjatuh—lalu terseret—dari atas pohon.

"Aw..." Kata Obito sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Apa aku tepat waktu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Tidak. Kau terlambat! Obito!" Kata Kakashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar! Kau pikir, kita harus kumpul jam berapa? Kalau kau memang seorang Shinobi, menepati janji dan mematuhi peraturan itu sudah tugasmu, kan!" Kata Kakashi memarahi Obito.

"Orang yang melanggar hukum itu disebut sampah. Ya, kan, Sensei?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah Tou-san.

Tou-san hanya tertawa sambil sweatdrop. Aku bisa melihat Obito sedang melepas gogglenya dan meneteskan obat tetes mata ke dalamm matanya. _Sejauh ini semuanya persis seperti yang Kakashi-sensei katakan. Mungkin aku harus menolong Obito..._

"Sudahlah, Kakashi... Obito kan hanya terlambat sedikit. Bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?" Tanyaku mencoba membela Obito.

Kakashi berbalik ke arahku, wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau juga terlambat, bukan? Naruto-san?" Tanya Kakashi, sepertinya mencoba melawanku.

"Apa katamu, hah?" Kataku sambil berjalan ke arahnya, siap dengan tinjuku.

"Kamu itu nggak punya kebaikan hati, ya?" Tanya Obito tiba-tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Selalu ngomong tentang aturan... Berisik, tau! Yang penting kan kita punya kesadaran diri..." Kata Obito yang baru selesai memasukkan obat tetes matanya ke dalam tas.

Kakashi langsung men-deathglare Obito, sementara aku bisa melihat Tou-san dan Rin ber-sweatdrop ria di atas batu tempat mereka duduk.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah semuanya. Kita harus segera bergegas sebelum matahari terbenam." Lerai Tou-san.

Tiba-tiba Rin berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah kami.

"Lagipula, ini adalah hari spesial untuk Kakashi." Kata Rin dengan tampang innocent.

"Eh? Hari spesial?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Mulai hari ini Kakashi adalah seorang jounin, sama sepertiku dan kamu, Naruto-kun." Kata Tou-san saat kami sudah sampai di sebuah bukit yang berangin.

Aku menatap Tou-san bingung sekaligus tak percaya. _Urgh, aku terlalu memikirkan Obito sampai-sampai melupakan hal itu..._ Sesalku dalam hati.

"Lalu, aku membagi kelompok jadi dua, yaitu aku dan Naruto, lalu Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar aku sekelompok dengan Tou-san.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Kunai spesial milikku. Mungkin agak berat saat pertama kau memakainya, tapi lama-kelamaan kau akan terbiasa." Kata Tou-san sambil melempar kunai spesialnya pada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kakashi sambil menangkap kunai itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dan ini dariku, tas medis spesial buatan sendiri. Sudah kumodifikasi agar mudah digunakan." Kata Rin sambil memberikan semacam kotak berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kakashi datar tanpa ekspresi berterima kasih.

Aku dan Obito hanya melihat dari jarak agak jauh. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghampiri kami dan mengulurkan tangannya pada kami, seakan-akan meminta sesuatu.

"Apa maksudnya tangan itu?" Tanyaku dan Obito berbarengan sambil menunjuk tangan Kakashi.

Tou-san dan Rin tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat ke arah kami berdua.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto?" Tanya Tou-san.

"Aku juga sudah memberitahumu, kan, Obito?" Tanya Rin ikut-ikutan.

Sejenak aku dan Obito terdiam. _Sepertinya aku memang pernah mendengar Tou-san memberitahuku..._ Pikirku dalam hati sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan." Jawabku dan Obito berbarengan. Lagi.

Aku melihat ke arah Obito, yang sepertinya juga melupakan hal ini dan tidak membawa hadiah untuk Kakashi. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa hadiah untuk Kakashi yang sebenarnya menunggu nanti, walau aku akan berusaha mencegahnya.

"Yasudah, lagipula aku tidak perlu hadiah dari kalian berdua. Paling-paling hanya barang tak berguna yang memberatkan tasku." Kata Kakashi sambil berbalik membelakangi kami.

"Apa?" Tanyaku dan Obito dengan kesal.

"Sudah... kalian bertiga, hentikan!" Lerai Rin.

Lama kelamaan aku mulai sadar kalau Rin seperti Sakura yang melerai aku dan Sasuke... Mungkin Kakashi saat ini adalah Sasuke, dan Obito adalah aku. Sifat kami sepertinya sangat mirip...

"Apa sekarang aku bisa menjelaskan misi? Sudah dekat perbatasan." Kata Tou-san tiba-tiba.

Aku, Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito langsung mengangguk berbarengan.

Kami berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Angin disini tidak berhembus sekencang tadi, dan cuacanya cukup sejuk. Kami membentuk sebuah lingkaran, dan Tou-san menghamparkan sebuah peta di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

Tou-san menjelaskan apa yang harus kita lakukan; kelompok Kakashi akan menghancurkan jembatan Kannabi, sementara Tou-san dan aku akan menyerang musuh secara frontal dari garis depan.

_Uh, aku harus mencari cara untuk berpisah dari Tou-san dan menyelamatkan Obito... Tapi... _Aku melirik ke arah Tou-san. _Tou-san pasti akan benar-benar memperhatikanku... Aku tak akan bisa kabur darinya..._

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Kata Tou-san sambil membereskan tasnya.

**-R.O.H-**

Tak lama kemudian, kami mulai memasuki sebuah hutan. Hutan ini cukup aneh... menurutku. Pohonnya besar-besar dan jamur raksasa bertumbuhan disana-sini. _Mungkin... aku bisa membawa pulang satu jamur raksasa ini, dan meminta paman Teuchi untuk membuat ramen jamur raksasa... Slurp, pasti lezat... _Pikirku sambil membayangkan kelezatan ramen baru itu.

"Naruto-san, ayo lebih cepat sedikit!" Terdengar suara Rin memanggilku.

"Ya!" Aku berlari menyusul mereka yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh di depanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan keberadaan orang lain di hutan ini. Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh kami berhenti. Obito, Rin, Tou-san, dan aku langsung berhenti. Aku mencoba merasakan keberadaan orang itu.

Kami berkumpul di balik sebuah akar pohon raksasa, lalu berjongkok agar tak terlihat oleh musuh. Kakashi menyentuh tanah dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, sepertinya mencoba untuk melihat keadaan.

"Ada dua puluh musuh, tapi kemungkinan kage bunshin..." Kata Tou-san. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya begitu... Sensei, biar aku yang menyerang mereka. Tolong lindungi aku." Kata Kakashi.

"Kau tidak boleh terburu-buru, Kakashi. Biar aku yang menyerang." Kata Tou-san.

"Sensei, hari ini aku ketuanya, kan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membentuk handsign.

Aku mengamati handsign yang Kakashi buat. _Se-sepertinya... aku pernah melihatnya..._

"Lagipula, ada jurus baru yang mau kucoba." Lanjut Kakashi.

_A-aku benar-benar pernah melihat handsign itu! Jangan-jangan... tidak mungkin! _Cahaya berwarna putih mulai terlihat di tangan Kakashi. Bunyinya yang berisik seperti burung-burung yang sedang berkicau, menjadi asal nama jurus itu... Chidori.

_Kakashi-sensei bisa membuat Chidori pada umur semuda ini? Yah, dia jounin sih... Jadi aku bisa sedikit memahaminya... Tapi...! _Chidori yang dibuat oleh Kakashi terus menimbulkan suara berisik seperti ribuan burung yang sedang berkicau.

Tiba-tiba Tou-san mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kakashi, melarang Kakashi untuk bergerak maju. Kakashi menatap Tou-san dengan tampang terkejut.

"Walau jumlah musuhnya banyak, jurus ini bisa menyelesaikannnya dalam sekejap. Sensei juga sudah bilang, kan... Hari ini aku ketuanya. Tim harus mematuhi perintah ketuanya. Itu aturannya, kan? Sensei!" Kakashi mencoba membujuk Tou-san.

"Hei, hei, tapi kan... bukan berarti karena kau ketua, jadi kau bisa melakukan semua hal seenaknya!" Protesku.

"Dalam keadaan apapun, keputusan dipegang satu orang agar kelompok tidak terpecah belah.. Karena itu, sudah ditentukan hukum kalau anggota kelompok diharap mematuhi intruksi ketua. Seorang anggota kelompok tidak berhak untuk protes pada apa yang ketuanya lakukan. Sensei?" Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar, membuatku benar-benar ingin meninjunya saat ini.

Perlahan, Tou-san menarik tangannya kembali. Aku terkejut.

"Tou-Minato-san!" Seruku.

Tou-san sepertinya juga ragu-ragu untuk memperbolehkan Kakashi menyerang dengan Chidori. Kakashi langsung melesat dengan Chidori di tangan kanannya. Serpihan akar pohon raksasa yang ditabraknya berhamburan kemana-mana. Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk melindungi mataku.

"Naruto-kun, ayo!" Ajak Tou-san.

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Tou-san melesat ke arah kanan, sementara aku melesat ke arah kiri. Aku berhasil menemukan satu orang, atau sepertinya kage bunshin. Aku segera membentuk Rasengan, lalu menabrakkannya ke arah orang itu, yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

**Minato's POV**

Aku dan Naruto berpencar. Aku melesat ke sebelah kiri sementara dia ke sebelah kanan. Kuamati dia baik-baik. Tiba-tiba Naruto melakukan sebuah jurus yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar yakin dia tidak melakukan handsign.

_Jurus apa itu? _Pikirku dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa melihat semacam benda berwarna putih yang ada di tangan kanannya. _Chidori? _ _Tidak. _ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Jurus itu tidak menimbulkan suara berisik seperti Chidori, dan aku yakin dia tidak melakukan handsign.

Di depanku terlihat seseorang. Bukan, kage bunshin. Aku segera bersiap untuk menghabisinya dengan kunaiku.

**Naruto's POV**

_Hosh, hosh... _Sedari tadi aku terus melihat ke arah Tou-san. _Argh, kenapa aku bodoh sekali? _Teriakku dalam hati. _Tou-san lah yang membuat Rasengan, dan aku baru saja menggunakan jurus buatannya yang sebenarnya belum ia buat!_ _Yah, kuharap Tou-san tidak melihatku..._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Obito dan Rin yang masih bersembunyi di balik akar pohon raksasa tadi. Tiba-tiba terlihat seseorang, atau mungkin kage bunshin yang mengendap-endap di belakang mereka. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Orang, atau kage bunshin itu baru akan menyerang Obito ketika aku sampai disana. Aku segera melempar kunai-ku ke arahnya, dan kage bunshin itu pun lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

"Jangan lengah!" Seruku mengingatkan Obito.

Aku bisa melihat air mata yang terbendung di sudut matanya. _Dia ketakutan? _ Tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Tou-san muncul di depanku sambil membawa Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Rin langsung berteriak khawatir.

Tou-san memberi sinyal pada Rin, memberi tahu bahwa Kakashi terluka. Tou-san tiba-tiba mengambil tasnya, dan mulai memakainya. _Sudah selesai? Tapi... aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan satu orang lagi..._

Rin mulai mengobati Kakashi, ketika tiba-tiba Tou-san menghilang, hanya meninggalkan tasnya yang terjatuh ke tanah. _Jurus Shunshin-nya cepat sekali! _Kataku dalam hati. Sejenak keadaan hening, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, lalu burung-burung mulai beterbangan.

Keberadaan satu orang lagi itu hilang. Sepertinya Tou-san berhasil menghabisinya... Lalu tiba-tiba Tou-san muncul di hadapanku. Aku sedikit terlompat karena kaget, tapi aku masih bisa melihat tatapan Tou-san yang sepertinya mencurigaiku.

_A-apa dia... melihatku menggunakan Rasengan? Atau... Sandaime Ojii-san sudah memberitahunya? _Berbagai kemungkinan muncul di kepalaku. Aku mulai takut, tapi... mau tidak mau pasti Tou-san juga akan tahu nanti. Aku lebih tenang setelah memikirkan itu.

Tou-san berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang diobati oleh Rin. Kakashi terlihat sangat kesakitan... _Apa lukanya sangat parah?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Luka Kakashi cukup parah... Untuk sementara, kita mundur duku dan berkemah." Kata Tou-san.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Seru Kakashi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Itu kan karena kamu bertindak seenaknya tanpa mendengarkan omongan Minato-sensei!" Protes Obito.

"Kau sendiri, padahal dari klan Uchiha yang elit, tapi kau malah gemetaran dan nangis!" Kata Kakashi.

"I...itu gara-gara mataku kemasukan debu!" Bantah Obito.

"Kau tahu 'Aturan Shinobi no. 25'? Shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan air mata!" Seru Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, kalian berdua..." Aku mencoba melerai mereka.

"Sudah cukup!" Seru Tou-san.

Obito dan Kakashi langsung berhenti. Mereka menatap Tou-san dengan tampang terkejut. Bahkan Rin berhenti mengobati Kakashi dan ikut menatap Tou-san.

"Kakashi, hukum dan aturan itu memang penting, tapi itu bukan segalanya. Ada saat-saat dimana kita harus melihat keadaan sekitar." Kata Tou-san yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan pertengkaran antara dua anggota kelompoknya.

Kakashi langsung terdiam. Dia tak bisa melawan kata-kata Tou-san. Mau tak mau aku pun tersenyum melihat Tou-san yang berhasil menenangkan Obito dan Kakashi.

"Obito, kamu pakai goggle, jadi matamu tidak mungkin kemasukan debu. Jangan hanya bicara, hatimu juga harus kuat..." Kata Tou-san pada Obito.

Obito langsung menunduk, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Satu lagi... Kakashi, lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan jurus tadi lagi. Dari pengamatanku, jurus itu berpusat pada satu titik, daya hancur dan kecepatannya hebat, tapi serangan balik lawan tak bisa terlihat karena gerakanmu sendiri yang terlalu cepat. Dengan kata lain... jurus itu tidak sempurna." Jelas Tou-san.

Kakashi lagi-lagi terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi menurutku apa yang Tou-san katakan benar.

"Dan sebelum kita berpencar, ada satu lagi yanng akan kukatakan..."

"...bagi Shinobi, yanng lebih penting dari apapun adalah kerja sama tim." Kata Tou-san, membuatku teringat pada Kakashi-sensei.

Sepertinya kata-kata itu benar-benar terekam dalam ingatan Kakashi-sensei... Aku jadi teringat pada misi pertama tim 7, mengambil bel dari Kakashi-sensei. Ternyata yang sebenarnya dilihat dari misi itu adalah kerja sama tim. _Hehe, aku jadi tertawa mengingat hal itu..._

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Tou-san.

**-R.O.H-**

Malam datang dengan cepat. Tou-san menyuruh kami bermalam di sebuah lapangan besar di tengah hutan. Di pinggir lapangan itu ada sebuah batu besar, dan kami tidur di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya, mungkin sebagian besar dari kami.

Aku tidak tidur. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tentu karena memikirkan hari esok yang sangat penting. _Apakah aku akan berhasil? Tapi jika aku gagal..._

"Naruto-kun." Seseorang memanggilku, membuyarkan semua pikiran di kepalaku.

Di atas tempatku berbaring, lebih tepatnya di atas batu besar di sebelahku, terlihat wajah Tou-san yang sedang menatap ke arahku.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Tou-san.

Aku mengangguk malas, lalu duduk di atas alas tidurku. Setelah beristirahat sejenak, aku mulai berdiri dan memanjat batu besar itu. Terlihat Tou-san sedang duduk bersila di atas batu besar yang baru saja kunaiki. Aku duduk di sebelah Tou-san.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan dari bagian bawah batu. Lalu ada bunyi kresek-kresek menandakan ada seseorang yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur seperti aku.

"Sensei." Terdengar suara Obito memanggil Tou-san.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Obito yang sedang berusaha menaiki batu yang cukup tinggi ini. Aku bergegas membantunya, lalu dia duduk di sebelah kiri Tou-san. Aku duduk di sebelah kanan Tou-san sambil mengamati Obito.

Dia melepas goggle dan Hitai-ate nya, dan menurutku dia terlihat lebih baik seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tou-san pada Obito.

"Aku mengerti kalau kerja sama tim memang penting, tapi karena Kakashi selalu mengejekku tidak berguna, aku jadi... Ah, bukan. Padahal aku terlahir di klan Uchiha yang elit, tapi... aku bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Kakashi. Aku juga mengakui kalau Kakashi memang hebat, tapi..." Kata Obito panjang lebar.

Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Obito. Padahal Obito terlahir di klan yang sama dengan Sasuke... Tapi Sasuke malah lebih mirip dengan Kakashi dan Obito malah lebih seperti aku... Tiba-tiba aku menyadari Tou-san tersenyum.

"Kakashi adalah anak dari Sakumo Hatake, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. Karena menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan ninja hebat seperti itu... tidak aneh kalau dia merasa tidak puas melihat kalian yang tidak mematuhi peraturan." Jelas Tou-san.

"Shiroi Kiba... aku pernah mendengarnya." Kataku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Katanya, dia pahlawan yang berkorban untuk melindungi desa. Kakashi tidak pernah bilang apa-apa..." Kata Obito.

Tou-san mengalihkan pandangannya dari Obito. Dia memandang ke arah langit sebentar, lalu menunduk dan menghembuskan napas panjang. _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kakashi-sensei dulu? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dia adalah orang yang dikagumi semua penduduk desa, termasuk Kakashi sendiri... Sampai, ada kejadian itu..." Tou-san berhenti.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

Tou-san dan Obito langsung melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mengapa kau terlihat penasaran sekali, Naruto-san?" Tanya Obito bingung. Tou-san mengangguk menyetujui.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa, kok... Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja..." Kataku sambil tersenyum + sweatdrop.

"Hm, yasudah. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini... Tapi aku ingin memberitahukan ini pada kalian yang satu tim dengan Kakashi." Kata Tou-san sambil bergantian memandangi aku dan Obito.

"Lima tahun lalu Sakumo Hatake, ayah Kakashi... dipojokkan oleh orang-orang dan akhirnya bunuh diri ."

"HAH!" Seruku dan Obito berbarengan.

"Lima tahun lalu, dia menjadi ketua tim dalam misi penyusupan rahasia ke wilayah musuh. Saat itu, dia terjepit diantara dua pilihan, keberhasilan misi atau nyawa rekan satu timnya... Tentu saja menurut hukum, menelantarkan misi itu tidak diperbolehkan... Tapi dia menghentikan misi demi menyelamatkan nyawa rekannya." Tou-san berhenti sejenak sambil menghembuskan napas. Aku dan Obito mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi, negara Hi mengalami kerugian besar akibat gagalnya misi itu. Semua orang menyalahkannya, termasuk rekan satu timnya yang telah ia tolong. Karena terus dipojokkan, Sakumo akhirnya mencabut nyawanya sendiri... Sejak saat itu, Kakashi tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi dan mulai menaati semua peraturan dan hukum yang ada." Tou-san berhenti sambil bergantian menatap aku dan Obito.

_Kakashi-sensei... selama ini memendam masa lalunya sendirian... Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku... _Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua... cobalah mengerti dia sedikit... Kakashi juga tidak bermaksud buruk... ya?" Tanya Tou-san dengan angel smile-nya.

Mau tak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum. Tak pernah kusangka angel smile Tou-san seindah itu... Bahkan jika aku disuruh membunuh Gamakichi dengan angel smile seperti itu, pasti akan kulakukan.

**Di suatu tempat...**

"Huacim! Ahh... sepertinya aku pilek..." Kata seekor katak berwarna orange sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Gamakichi? Ada apa?" Tanya seekor katak raksasa berwarna merah layaknya batu bata.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, yah..." Kata Gamakichi sambil melompat ke arah Gamabunta.

"Hn." Kata Gamabunta sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

**Di tempat Naruto...**

Setelah Tou-san selesai bercerita, aku dan Obito berjanji akan mencoba untuk lebih memahami Kakashi. _Yah, kurasa mungkin itu akan sedikit sulit bagiku... Tapi bagian Obito jauh lebih sulit. Besok dialah yang sekelompok dengan Kakashi, bukan aku._

_Eh, aku baru teringat..._ Pikirku sambil memiringkan badan di atas terpal tempatku tidur. _Besok aku harus mencari cara untuk pergi dari Tou-san tanpa diketahui Tou-san. Aku harus menolong Obito, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi._

Setelah memikirkan beberapa cara, aku pun akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

**Ahh~ Ruvi capek banget... . Sekali lagi, Ruvi bener-bener minta maaf karena Ruvi lama banget update-nya... Sekolah Ruvi itu banyak banget tugas, dan pas liburan, Ruvi bener-bener ngga dapet ide sama sekali! Gomen-nasai, minna-san! *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Yups, ada berita baru! Ruvi punya seorang unofficial Beta Reader! Dibilang unofficial, karena sebenernya dia ngga terdaftar sebagai Beta Reader di FFn, tapi dia selalu baca fic-fic Ruvi sebelum Ruvi publish... *bahkan dia bikin versi-nya sendiri yang bikin Ruvi ngakak XD**

**Dia juga ngebantuin Ruvi ngasih ide, terutama soal chapter depan yang bikin Ruvi bingung banget! Dan namanya adalah... Uchiha Narachi! *plok plok plok. Kebetulan ada notes yang dia tulis juga:**

**Special notes from Uchiha Narachi, my unofficial Beta Reader ^^ :**

Ruvi aabalnihhhhh

Masa' crita dri bulan kapan gak selese2 sihh!

Dasar gak bertanggung jawab!

**Yah, gitu deh... ^^" anaknya rada... blak-blakan, jadi abaikan saja hal tak penting itu. Sekarang, mari kita simak balesan review:**

**

* * *

**

**Devil Angel: **Gimana? Udah cukup panjang belum?

Maaf, karena Ruvi masih kecil, belum pernah kencan, dan udah putus sama pacar Ruvi :'( , jadinya Ruvi ngga tau bagaimana kencan itu... Gomen, ya...

Yosh, ini udah dipanjangin, kok!

* * *

**Thaniaa hyuuga:** Sip, ini udah diterusin, kan?

* * *

**MinaKushi Lover:** Pacarnya Minato? Udah liat, kan? Hehe... Ruvi kan juga suka pair MinaKushi ^^V

* * *

**Satu hal lagi: Apa menurut kalian, para readers, sebaiknya chapter 2 dihapus atau tidak? Soalnya... Umm, Ruvi agak terganggu dengan kehadiran (?) si chapter 2 itu! Ruvi jadi bingung, sebenarnya cerita NTT ini ada berapa chapter? O.o**

**Jadi, kan kalian udah nge-Read, sekarang saatnya nge-Review! Jangan lupa jawab pertanyaan 'sebaiknya chapter 2 dihapus atau tidak?' ya! Ja~ **

**P.S.: **Chap ini mengandung (?) 5.035 kata, tidak termasuk A/N, Summary, dan Flashback chapter sebelumnya. *Iseng aja, mungkin ada yang pingin tau berapa kata di chap ini tapi males ngitung...


	6. Kakashi dan Obito

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Hontou ni gomen-nasai! Ruvi lama banget ya update-nya? Gomen, soalnya Ruvi baru abis Ujian Tengah Semester (UTS) dan sempat nge-blank beberapa saat sebelum dan sesudah ujian. Oya, Ruvi juga mau ngucapin 'Arigatou' buat semua orang yang udah ngekhawatirin Ruvi gara-gara lama update dan ngga sempet buka FB. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**

**Gimana? Udah puas dengan chap super panjang yang lalu? Tapi Ruvi pernah baca sebuah cerita yang satu chap-nya 9.000 kata, dan di fic itu ada 15 chapter! Ruvi sampe pusing sendiri bacanya... Tapi Ruvi jadi kagum, dan Ruvi akan berusaha lebih giat untuk menulis chap-chap yang panjang supaya readers senang! Tapi mungkin nggak nyampe 9.000 kata, kali ya... **

**Sebelumnya, Ruvi mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada: **Karishiana (5), UzuNami Utada Masaki (4), Ritsu-ken (5), Mihashi Takaya, Devil Angel (4), Syeren (3), Uchiha Narachi – your unofficial beta reader (2), Flamer Sejati, Meiko Namikaze (4), Fi Suki Suki (3), dan Kuroi5 (3), Hikaru Uzumaki (1), Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Hanasaku Yuki-chan, thaniaa hyuuga, Shinaru Michaelis, Hayano Rene – Rene Nightray (2), Minakushi Lover, hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki, ayushina, riko ardinata, delizz, bryell, Harukaze Chiharu, Natsu no Sakura ('ni daftar lama-lama jadi panjang juga, ya...)

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, nyelipin Humor dimana-mana.**

**Pairings: ObiRinKaka, MinaKushi.**

**Disc. : Naruto milik MasKish sepenuhnya.**

**Warning: Fic ini sepenuhnya fanon, yang artinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengubah alur cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan umm.., timeline disini agak berantakan. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi saja, ya... ^^ Tapi kalo ada kesalahan timeline, tolong disebutkan supaya Ruvi tahu.**

"Ngomong biasa"

**"Kyuubi yang ngomong"**

_Dalam pikiran_

**Summary: **Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke, lalu tewas. Tapi ketika sadar, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah terlempar ke masa lalu, dimana Tou-sannya; Minato Namikaze masih hidup! Bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang Naruto kenal pun baru berusia 12 tahun!

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya: **Pacar Minato ternyata... Mikoto! #PLAK. Ah, bukan, maksudnya Kushina... Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina makan di Ichiraku bertiga, dan Naruto merasa sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga dimulai! Naruto bersama tim Minato pun menjalankan misi khusus; Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito bertugas menghancurkan jembatan Kannabi, sementara Naruto dan Minato akan menyerang musuh dari garis depan.

Tapi, Naruto kan harus menyelamatkan Obito! Bagaimana ini?

**Di pinggir sebuah lapangan, pagi hari. Naruto's POV**

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Aku segera bangun dan menguap dengan lebar. Kusadari bahwa semuanya sudah bangun. Aku bangun terakhir. Rin terlihat sedang mengobati Kakashi di kejauhan. Kubereskan barang-barangku sebentar, lalu kuhampiri mereka berdua sambil mencoba menghilangkan kantukku.

"Ohayou minna!" Seruku pada semuanya. *Ohayou = selamat pagi, Minna = semuanya.

Kuperhatikan Rin yang sedang mengobati Kakashi baik-baik. _Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah..._ Pikirku ketika melihat lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Kakashi-sensei tidak memakai maskernya.

_Ehehe..._ Perlahan aku berjalan memutari mereka berdua, mencoba melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei tanpa maskernya. _Sedikit lagi..._ Kataku dalam hati ketika aku hampir bisa melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba Rin bergeser, menutupi pandanganku. Aku langsung menggeram kesal.

_Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah!_ Aku mencoba bergeser lagi untuk melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei, tapi Rin selalu bergeser menutupi pandanganku. _Apa dia sengaja?_ Tanyaku dalam hati dengan amat kesal setelah Rin terus begeser-geser mengikutiku.

"Lukamu sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi, kalau kau memaksakan diri, lukanya bisa terbuka lagi. Jadi, berhati-hatilah, ya?" Nasehat Rin sambil membalut bahu kanan Kakashi.

"Ya..." Jawab Kakashi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

_Ini kesempatanku_. _Rin tidak bisa bergerak karena sedang membalut luka Kakashi-sensei_._ Jadi..._ Aku bergeser diam-diam untuk mencoba melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba Kakashi mengambil bajunya, dan langsung memasukkan kepalanya di dalam baju itu, menghalangi pandanganku. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Ah, sudahlah..._ Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan menjauh dari Rin dan Kakashi yang kuanggap menyebalkan sekali itu. Aku duduk di samping Obito, yang sepertinya sedari tadi memperhatikan Rin dan Kakashi. _Dan aku juga, mungkin..._

"Naruto-san!" Panggil Obito.

Aku hanya diam sambil terus menatap Kakashi dengan kesal. _Argh... aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajahnya..._

"Naruto-san, kau ingin melihat wajah Kakashi?" Tanya Obito.

Kepalaku langsung berputar ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Ah, iya. Obito kan teman satu timnya. Pasti dia tahu wajah Kakashi. Atau mungkin Obito punya fotonya? _Aku menunggu Obito melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga penasaran." Jawab Obito. Aku langsung sweatdrop.

"Jadi kau juga tidak pernah melihatnya? Kau kan teman satu timnya..." Kataku.

Obito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi yang sudah selesai memakai bajunya. Aku ikut mengalihkan pandanganku, penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Obito.

"Dia itu... selalu memakai masker ke mana-mana. Bahkan aku pernah pergi ke _onsen_ bersamanya dan dia masih memakai masker. Ketika kutanya mengapa dia selalu memakai masker, dia malah berkata, 'hal yang sama berlaku untukmu dan gogglemu.' Uhh, dasar menyebalkan!" Kata Obito sebal. *Onsen = pemandian air panas

"Haha, mungkin Kakashi benar juga. Kau pun sepertinya tidak pernah melepaskan gogglemu. Setidaknya sejak tadi malam." Kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei, setiap kali mau tidur aku selalu melepas goggleku, ya! Tidak seperti 'dia' yang bahkan memakai masker ketika tidur, mandi, bahkan makan! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia makan dengan masker seperti itu..." Tanya Obito pada dirinya sendiri.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa membayangkan hal itu. Bahkan di masaku, masalah-masalah semacam itu masih belum terselesaikan. Aku tersenyum melihat Obito yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal dan penasaran dengan Kakashi. _Dia memang benar-benar mirip denganku..._ Pikirku dalam hati.

"Hei, ayo berangkat!." Kata Tou-san menyuruh kami berangkat.

"Baik!" Seruku dan Obito serempak. Rin menyusul.

Aku segera melompat turun dari batu besar tempatku duduk tadi dan menghampiri barang-barangku. _Untung aku sudah membereskannya tadi..._ Pikirku dalam hati. Kuambil tasku, lalu kupakai di punggungku. Aku mulai berjalan mengikuti mereka.

_DEG!_ Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menyelamatkan Obito! Sebentar lagi pasti kami akan berpencar. Tou-san pasti akan selalu mengawasiku, hampir tidak mungkin aku bisa kabur darinya dan pergi mencari Obito.

"Naruto-san! Hayakun!" Seru Obito sambil melihat ke arahku. *Hayakun = cepatlah/lebih cepat

_Semoga nanti akan muncul sebuah cara agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Obito..._ Harapku dalam hati sambil berlari menyusul Obito yang sudah cukup jauh dariku.

-N:TT-

Kami berjalan memasuki sebuah hutan bambu. Suasananya benar-benar sunyi dan angin tidak berhembus sama sekali, membuatku semakin merasa gugup. Tiba-tiba Tou-san berhenti. _Ini saatnya... Pasti Tou-san akan membuat kami berpencar disini._ Pikirku dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat cerita Kakashi-sensei.

_Ya, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan mencari sebuah cara untuk kabur dari Tou-san nanti._ Tekadku sambil mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku lalu mengembalikan pikiranku ke dunia nyata, mencoba berhenti terlalu mengkhawatirkan Obito.

"Mulai dari sini, kita akan berpencar dua arah. Musuh kemarin adalah musuh yang kebetulan mengintai sendirian. Mulai sekarang kemungkinan besar akan jadi pertarungan kelompok. Kalian bertiga harus berhati-hati..." Kata Tou-san mengingatkan tim Kakashi, Rin dan Obito.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Kuperhatikan dari tadi Obito sepertinya memperhatikan Kakashi. _Apa yang mau dia lakukan?_ Tanyaku penasaran dalam hati.

"Ayo kita berangkat... Ketua." Kata Obito sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi.

Aku langsung _shock_. Sepertinya Rin dan Kakashi juga terkejut mendengar kata-kata Obito barusan. Bahkan Kakashi menatap Obito dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kulihat ke arah Tou-san. Dia hanya tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya membuat Obito dan Kakashi lebih akur berjalan dengan baik.

Akhirnya aku pun ikut tersenyum karena bangga melihat perubahan Obito dalam semalam. Aku sendiri mungkin belum tentu bisa begitu dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Sasuke. Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit yang terhalangi daun-daun bambu. _Sasuke... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa kau benar-benar..._

"Naruto-kun!" Panggilan Tou-san membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Kupandang Tou-san dengan tatapan kosong, masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ya?" Tanyaku dengan tampang watados. *Watados = wajah tanpa dosa

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Tou-san.

"Hai..." Jawabku malas. *Hai = baik, ya

Setelah itu Tou-san menghadap ke arah kanan, lalu mulai berlari. Tim Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja mereka pergi ke arah kiri. Aku mengikuti Tou-san, meninggalkan tim Kakashi dengan perasaan khawatir. Setelah berlari cukup lama, kami mulai memasuki daerah hutan biasa.

Tou-san melompat naik ke atas pohon, lalu mulai melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Aku mengikutinya dengan mudah dan mulai menambah kecepatanku, mencoba mengimbanginya.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tou-san.

"Ada apa, Minato-san?" Aku mencoba membiasakan diri memanggilnya 'Minato-san'.

"Sebenarnya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Penting." Kata Tou-san sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

_Sesuatu... yang penting? Apa maksud Tou-san?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku juga memperlambat langkahku, mencoba mengimbangi Tou-san lagi. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Soal... pembicaraanmu dengan Sandaime-sama hari itu."

_DEG! _Aku menatap Tou-san dengan _shock_. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Tou-san tak perlu memberitahu kapan 'hari itu'. Aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Tou-san akan menanyakannya. Tapi... hari ini? Ini benar-benar di luar rencanaku. Tunggu, memangnya aku punya rencana apa?

Tou-san melompat ke bawah pohon, lalu berhenti. Apa boleh buat, aku pun mengikutinya. Dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Aku menelan ludahku dengan gugup, jantungku masih berdebar kencang.

"Kita bisa menunggu selamanya di sini, kecuali kau mau menceritakan _semuanya_ padaku. Aku tahu kau harus melakukan sesuatu hari ini, dan kau tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya. Kau tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama, jadi kau pasti akan menceritakan—"

"Aku akan bercerita. _Semuanya_, jika perlu. Lagipula, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menanyakannya. Dan aku sudah siap memberitahukannya padamu." Kataku yakin.

Sepertinya Tou-san tidak menduga aku akan menjawab seperti itu. Dia terlihat tekejut, tapi lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Tapi, seperti yang kau bilang, aku tidak bisa menunggu lama di sini. Aku akan memberitahukan yang ingin kau ketahui, dan aku akan menceritakan sisanya nanti. Pasti." Kataku pada Tou-san.

Walau terlihat sedikit mencurigaiku, Tou-san akhirnya setuju. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar. Setelah menunggu dengan tak sabar, dia akhirnya menetapkan pilihannya.

"Dua hal. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui dua hal. Yang pertama, aku ingin mengetahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Aku tidak peduli entah kau dari masa depan atau apa. Dan yang kedua... Apa sebenarnya rencanamu saat ini?" Tanya Tou-san.

_Yah, itu pertanyaan yang cukup masuk akal. Aku sempat berpikir dia akan bertanya yang macam-macam. Dia berkata kalau dia tidak peduli jika aku dari masa depan, itu bisa membuktikan bahwa dialah yang menguping ketika aku dan Sandaime Ojii-san sedang mengobrol waktu itu. _

_Aku memang merasakan hawa seseorang di balik pintu waktu itu. Samar, tapi aku yakin ada seseorang yang menguping. Setidaknya kenyataan bahwa yang menguping adalah Tou-san dan bukan orang lain membuatku sedikit lebih tenang._

"Baik, jawaban dari pertanyaan pertama. Nama lengkapku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan... kau." Tou-san benar-benar _shock _ saat aku mengatakan ini.

"Itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan –kun. Dan aku juga adalah _host_ dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuubi." Tou-san jauh lebih _shock_ lagi mendengar hal ini.

"Dan... kau adalah orang yang menyegel Kyuubi ke dalamku." Kurasa sebentar lagi Tou-san akan pingsan karena tiga kali _shock_ dalam sehari.

"Yah, lebih lengkapnya lagi akan kuceritakan nanti. Langsung saja jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua... Hari ini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada tim Kakashi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi. Aku akan menceritakan versi lengkapnya nanti." Kataku terburu-buru.

Tou-san masih terlihat shock untuk beberapa saat, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Aku terkejut karena dia bisa pulih cukup cepat dari _shock_-nya. _Yah, sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku. Setidaknya dia tidak pingsan, sehingga aku harus membawanya juga._

"Baiklah... Aku mempercayaimu, Naruto-kun." Kata Tou-san dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Mereka ada di bagian barat laut dari sini, sepertinya sudah cukup jauh. Aku akan membantumu setelah aku menyelesaikan misiku. Bawalah ini, agar aku bisa melacakmu juga." Kata Tou-san sambil menyerahkan kunai spesialnya.

Kuterima kunai spesial itu, lalu kutatap baik-baik. _Ini... kunai spesial Tou-san._ Aku menggenggamnya, lalu segera kusimpan baik-baik. Untuk beberapa saat aku memandangi Tou-san, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke depan, dan aku... memeluknya.

"A-arigatou... _Tou-san_..." Lega, akhirnya aku bisa memanggilnya 'Tou-san'.

Sudah lama aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk memanggilnya 'Tou-san'. Sekarang, setelah aku menceritakan segalanya, aku bisa memanggilnya 'Tou-san' sebebas mungkin. Hatiku terasa lebih tenang. Rasanya seakan-akan ada beban di hatiku yang hilang begitu saja.

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukan itu. Aku tersenyum bahagia ke arah Tou-san. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ikut tersenyum, mungkin dia bisa mencoba mengerti perasaanku. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, aku berbalik dan mulai berlari, meninggalkan Tou-san.

"Sayonara, Tou-san! Wata desu!" Seruku sambil melompat ke atas pohon. *Sayonara = sampai jumpa, Wata desu = sampai bertemu lagi.

**Narrator's POV**

"BUAKH!" Obito meninju Kakashi.

Kakashi terjatuh dengan keras. Obito menatapnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku memang membencimu sejak awal!" Seru Obito dengan marah.

Kakashi hanya menatap Obito tanpa ekspresi.

"Benci atau apa, aku ini ketuanya. Kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Dalam keadaan seperti apapun, keputusan dipegang satu orang agar kelompok tidak terpecah-belah. Karena itu, sudah ditentukan hukum bahwa anggota kelompok harus mematuhi intruksi ketuanya. Obito, kau tak punya kekuatan. Karena itu, aku yang jadi ketua kelompok ini." Kata Kakashi datar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Rin? Kau bilang bahwa kau punya kekuatan, kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pakai kekuatan itu untuk menyelamatkan Rin, temanmu sendiri?" Tanya Obito sambil menarik Kakashi berdiri.

Kakashi menatap Obito sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya cowok _cool_ ini mulai memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Kalau kau gagal menjalankan misi karena terbawa perasaan, kau akan menyesal nanti. Karena itu, ada peraturan yang mengharuskan shinobi untuk membunuh perasannya. Aku yakin kau juga mengetahui hal itu, kan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Obito terdiam. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar, hanya saja dia tak ingin mengakuinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Rin... Rin sudah memberimu tas medis itu karena mencemaskan keselamatanmu-"

"Tas medis itu... maupun ninjutsu medis diciptakan untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan keberhasilan suatu misi-"

"Tapi, kau pernah bilang 'kalau dapat barang yang tak berguna, hanya akan menambah bawaan.' Kenyataan bahwa kau masih menyimpan hadiah dari Rin berarti bahwa barang itu bukanlah barang tak bergu-"

"Yang diperlukan shinobi... adalah alat yang berguna untuk menjalankan misi. Perasaan dan semacamnya adalah hal yang tidak berguna." Kakashi menatap Obito datar.

Obito terdiam lagi. Dia menatap Kakashi penuh rasa marah. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia meninju Kakashi lagi, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir hal itu juga tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Kakashi.

"Apa kau... serius mengatakan hal itu? Kau serius berpikir begitu?" Tanya Obito.

Tiba-tiba kenangan mengenai ayahnya menyerang Kakashi. Ayahnya... yang meninggal karena terbawa perasaan saat misi. Kakashi... hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Tidak padanya... ataupun teman-temannya.

"Ya. Aku serius mengatakan itu." Kata Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Rin. Aku tak peduli kau mau ikut atau tidak, keputusanku itu tak akan berubah." Kata Obito sambil berbalik.

Kali ini Kakashi yang terdiam. Dia mencoba memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Dia... juga sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan Rin. Tapi... kenangan mengenai ayahnya membuatnya belajar dari kesalahan dan Kakashi tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahnya. Setidaknya itulah yanng dipikirkan oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi menunduk, mencoba merenungkan keputusannya lagi. Tapi sepertinya keputusan Kakashi tidak bisa diubah. Dia baru akan berbalik untuk melanjutkan misi, ketika tiba-tiba...

"Aku percaya Shiroi Kiba itu pahlawan sejati." Kata Obito datar.

Langkah Kakashi terhenti. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut akan kata-kata Obito. Shiroi Kiba... alias ayahnya sendiri. Dia berhenti dan melihat ke arah Obito, setengah menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya tadi.

"Dalam dunia shinobi, orang yang melanggar hukum dan aturan memang disebut sampah. Tapi.. orang yang tidak menghargai temannya bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah." Obito berhenti sebentar. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, membuat daun-daun bambu di sekitar mereka bergoyang.

" Lagipula, dua-duanya adalah sampah. Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Rin. Dan kalau bukan itu yang disebut sebagai seorang shinobi... Akan kuhancurkan nama 'shinobi'." Setelah mengatakan itu, Obito pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Obito baru saja mematahkan prinsip yang selalu dia banggakan, selalu dia anggap sebagai pedoman untuknya. Kakashi merasa kalah. Tapi dia sudah berkata tidak mau menolong Rin. Akhirnya Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Obito, menuju jembatan Kannabi.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. _Dimana mereka?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Menurut Tou-san, seharusnya mereka ada di sekitar sini. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka. _Mungkinkah mereka... bertemu musuh? _ Pikirku dengan khawatir.

Kuhentikan langkahku. _Sepertinya barusan aku merasakan sesuatu..._ Pikirku dalam hati. Kututup mataku, lalu kucoba merasakan keberadaan seseorang, siapapun itu. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik,...

"ADA!" Teriakku tiba-tiba.

Aku segera berputar ke kiri, lalu mulai berlari. Aku bisa merasakan chakra seseorang... Semakin dekat... Sedikit lagi...

"DUAK!" Aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

Aku dan sesuatu yang kutabrak itu terjatuh dari pohon, lalu tiba-tiba mulai berguling ke depan. Aku bisa merasakan tanah di bawahku semakin menurun.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi berhenti di atas sebuah batang pohon. Luka di bahunya terasa nyeri, membuatnya harus berhenti. Dia memegangi bahu kirinya, lalu teringat dengan kata-kata Rin.

***"Lukamu sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi, kalau kau memaksakan diri, lukanya bisa terbuka lagi. Jadi, berhati-hatilah, ya?" Nasehat Rin sambil membalut bahu kanan Kakashi.

"Ya..." Jawab Kakashi.***

"Rin..." Kakashi berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa menit, mencoba mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya. Akhirnya Kakashi mengubah keputusannya. Dia bertekad akan menolong Rin. Kakashi baru akan berbalik untuk menyusul Obito ketika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depannya dan langsung menubruknya hingga terjatuh dari atas pohon.

Yep, itu adalah Naruto yang menabrak Kakashi. Mereka berdua terjatuh, lalu mulai berguling-guling menuruni bukit. Kakashi berpikir itu musuh, jadi dia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dengan cara memukul-mukul Naruto sambil terus berguling entah kemana.

"Hey, hey, ini aku, Naruto!" Seru Naruto yang mulai kesakitan karena diserang Kakashi.

"Naruto-san?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah menghentikan serangannya.

"Mengapa kau hanya sendiri? Dimana-"

"BYAR!" Akhir dari jalur, Naruto dan Kakashi tercebur ke dalam sebuah sungai.

Aliran sungai itu cukup deras, dan Naruto serta Kakashi hanyut di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba muncul kepala Naruto dari dalam sungai, disusul dengan kepala Kakashi di sebelahnya. Mereka megap-megap mencoba menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Naruto mencoba berenang ke samping, tapi dia terlalu lelah dan aliran sungai itu terlalu deras.

Kakashi juga tak bisa berenang, bahunya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari bahwa arus air sungai itu semakin deras. Kakashi melihat ke depan dan menyadari... yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah air terjun.

"APA?" Seru Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk tidak tenggelam.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak... itu!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk sebuah batang pohon di dekat ujung sungai itu.

Naruto ikut menoleh, dan menemukan sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar tersangkut di sebuah batu di dekat air terjun. Mereka hanya punya satu kesempatan, batang pohon itu terlalu dekat ke ujung sungai. Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam air. Kakashi memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Pegang tanganku! Aku akan berenang ke batang pohon itu! Ini kesempatan terakhir kita!" Seru Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kakashi terus memandangi tangan Naruto. Akhirnya, dia berpikir untuk berkerja sama dengan Naruto, walau dia masih sedikit mencurigainya. Dipegangnya tangan Naruto dengan erat, lalu dia mengangguk. Naruto balas mengangguk, lalu mulai berenang sekuat tenaga ke batang pohon di sebelah kiri mereka.

Mereka terbawa arus dengan cepat, dan batang pohon itu jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Naruto berenang semakin mendekati batang pohon itu, lalu dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mencoba menggapai salah satu bagian dari batang pohon itu yang paling dekat dengannya. Tinggal beberapa senti...

"Dapat!" Seru Naruto ketika dia berhasil menggenggam salah satu ranting yang tumbuh di batang pohon itu.

"KRAK!" Tiba-tiba ranting yang Naruto pegang patah.

Arus air yang sangat deras langsung membawa Kakashi dan Naruto ke ujung sungai, di mana sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi sudah menunggu. Mereka terlempar dan melayang di udara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sebuah danau di bawahnya.

Selama beberapa saat keadaan tetap hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara air terjun yang menghantam danau di bawahnya dengan keras. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bayangan berwarna putih dari dalam danau. Bayangan itu semakin mendekati permukaan, dan akhirnya sebuah kepala berambut perak muncul.

Kakashi melihat ke arah tangan kanannya. Dia terus menarik Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sampai cowok berambut duren itu muncul di permukaan. Matanya tertutup, sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi berenang ke tepi danau sambil terus menarik Naruto yang pingsan.

Ketika sampai di darat, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya, terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat, tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Kakashi segera menolong Naruto mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Setelah Naruto sudah merasa lebih baik, dia berterima kasih pada Kakashi dan ikut duduk. Kakashi sesekali memandangnya untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Naruto pura-pura tak melihat dan terus menatap air danau yang berwarna biru-kehijauan.

"Kakashi... maafkan aku, ya." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran sekaligus terkejut. Kakashi tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Walau begitu, dia yakin dengan pasti bahwa Naruto mengatakan itu barusan.

"Aku... tadi pagi sudah terlambat. Lalu aku bertengkar denganmu di hari yang sangat penting untukmu. Aku juga lupa memberimu hadiah. Sungguh, maafkan aku..." Kata Naruto sambil terus menatap ke arah air danau yang tenang.

"Hmph. Ya, baiklah." Kata Kakashi cuek.

"Hei, aku baru saja minta maaf denganmu. Setidaknya katakan 'aku memaafkanmu' atau apa gitu..." Kata Naruto sambil meninju kepala Kakashi pelan.

"Ya..." Kata Kakashi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku tersenyum senang kepada Kakashi. Dengan begini, kerja sama antara kami berdua akan jadi lebih baik. Lagipula, kan Tou-san bilang 'kerja sama' itu adalah hal yang paling penting... Kataku sambil tersenyum membayangkan Tou-san. _Hehe... leganya bisa memberitahu Tou-san..._ _Ah, iya! Obito ke mana, ya?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Oya, Kakashi-"

"Ting! Crang! Tring!" Terdengar suara kunai yang bertabrakan.

Kakashi langsung berdiri. Aku mengkutinya dan segera melihat ke arah sumber suara, jauh di dalam hutan. Aku melihat ke arah Kakashi. Dia mengangguk, aku juga mengangguk. Lalu kami berdua mulai berlari menuju ke sumber suara itu.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa aku harus berhenti. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang pohon tak jauh dari Kakashi. Perlahan Kakashi mengintip dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

Aku juga mengikutinya, penasaran. Mataku menangkap sesuatu di atas pohon. _Obito?_ Ya, itu Obito. Dia sepertinya sedang melawan seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun di sekelilingnya.

Tubuhku baru akan bergerak untuk menghampirinya ketika Kakashi menghilang. Aku mulai panik, tapi aku memutuskan lebih baik mengamati Obito. Kakashi mungkin sedang menghampirinya. Aku lebih baik menunggu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang musuh muncul di belakang Obito.

Aku baru maju selangkah ketika tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dari atas pohon dan mengibaskan pedang pendeknya ke arah musuh itu. Pedang itu mengenai musuh, tapi musuh itu segera mundur dan menghilang. Obito dan Kakashi melihat ke arah sekeliling, mencari musuh tadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang musuh lagi muncul di bawah pohon. Sepertinya Kakashi dan Obito tidak melihatnya. Aku segera maju dan menyerang musuh itu dengan kunaiku.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi dan Obito melihat sekeliling mereka dengan waspada. Musuh mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilang, dan Kakashi bahkan tidak bisa melacak baunya. Obito sedikit ketakutan karena serangan barusan, tapi Kakashi berusaha untuk menenangkannya (dengan cara memarahinya).

Terdengar suara kunai beradu di bawah mereka. Kakashi dan Obito melihat Naruto sedang bertarung dengan seorang musuh di kejauhan. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat itu lebih jelas. Musuh yang dilawan Naruto berbeda dengan yang tadi dia dan Obito lawan. Itu berarti musuh yang menyerang mereka tadi masih ada di suatu tempat di sekitar si-

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah pohon, melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kakashi terkejut, benar-benar tak menyangka akan ada serangan. Musuh itu adalah musuh yang tadi melawan mereka.

Orang itu mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak siap hanya bisa mengarahkan pedang pendeknya ke depan. Pedang itu terlontar, dan pedang musuh itu mengenai mata kiri Kakashi, menggoresnya dengan cukup keras.

Obito yang menyadari hal itu berbalik dan bersiap menyerang, tapi musuh itu telah hilang. Kakashi berbaring di atas pohon sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Obito duduk bersimpuh di samping Kakashi. Air mata terlihat di matanya. Walaupun dia memakai goggle, Kakashi masih bisa melihat air mata itu dengan cukup jelas.

"Debu masuk ke matamu?" Obito langsung tersadar kalau dia menangis.

"Jangan menangis, lagipula aku belum mati. Sekarang lebih baik kau waspada, musuh itu pasti akan kembali." Kata Kakashi sambil terus menekan luka di matanya.

Obito mengangguk sambil melepas gogglenya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia berdiri sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya. Obito menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dia mencoba melacak lokasi musuh dengan mencari bau, suara, arah angin, dan pergerakan sekecil apapun.

"Krek." Obito mendengar suara batang pohon yang retak.

Dia langsung berbalik, kedua tangannya menggenggam kunai lurus ke depan. Di matanya terlihat sepasang bola mata berwarna merah denga tiga tanda koma melingkar, bola mata kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Sharingan.

Musuh di depan Obito perlahan mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Sedari tadi musuh itu menggunakan jurus yang membuatnya tidak terlihat. Obito bisa mengetahui lokasinya dari suara gesekan daun dikenainya. Kunai Obito menancap di bagian dada orang itu. Matanya memperlihatkan _shock_ yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana mungkin... Mata itu..." Dan orang itu pun jatuh ke bawah pohon.

"Obito, mata itu..." Kakashi berkata pelan.

"Ya, sepertinya ini adalah Sharingan. Aku bisa melihat chakra di dalam tanganku." Kata Obito sambil membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya.

"Awh!" Kakashi mengerang kesakitan.

Obito yang teringat akan Kakashi langsung berbalik dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Di wajahnya terlihat rasa kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Darah masih terus mengalir dari mata kiri Kakashi. Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke atas pohon. Obito langsung berdiri, bersiap-siap menyerang musuh itu.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku melompat ke atas pohon untuk mengecek keadaan Kakashi dan Obito. Terlihat Obito berdiri dengan sikap siaga. Sepertinya dia mengira aku adalah musuh. Melihatku yang muncul, Obito langsung menghela napas lega. Dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata merahnya.

_Tunggu. Mata merah?_ Aku melihat mata Obito dengan lebih cermat. _Sharingan?_ Aku ingat Kakashi-sensei pernah menceritakanku tentang saat ini. _Jadi, Obito akhirnya mendapatkan sharingan, ya?_ Aku tersenyum padanya.

Obito menatapku bingung. Aku mengabaikannya dan menarik diriku ke atas pohon. Setelah aku berhasil naik, aku melihat Kakashi duduk membelakangiku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan langsung _shock_ melihat darah keluar dari daerah mata kirinya.

Kakashi melihatku dengan mata kanannya yang tidak terluka. Dia kelihatan kelelahan. Yang kutakutkan adalah jika dia mati kehabisan darah. Aku berjongkok di sampingnya sementara Obito duduk bersimpuh di sampingku, ketakutan. Aku mencoba menenangkan anak Uchiha itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan punya ini." Kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kotak medis yang diberikan Rin tadi pagi.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, Naruto-san?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kotak putih itu padaku.

Tangan kananku menerima kotak itu sementara aku mengangguk. Obito juga berkata dia mau membantu. Setelah itu aku dan Obito mencoba mengobati Kakashi dengan menggunakan kotak medis pemberian Rin.

-N:TT-

Aku, Kakashi dan Obito berhenti di luar sebuah gua. Gua itu terbentuk dari batu-batuan berwarna coklat muda dengan sebuah pintu yang cukup lebar di tengahnya. Di dalam pintu itu gelap, tak terlihat apa-apa. Aku melihat ke arah Obito dengan tampang tidak yakin.

"Rin ada di dalam situ?" Tanyaku.

Obito mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan chakranya di dalam sana." Kata Obito yakin.

"Aku juga bisa merasakannya." Kata Kakashi yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

Aku tersenyum melihat Kakashi yang akhirnya berbicara. Sejak selesai diobati dia menjadi sangat pendiam. Entah karena ketakutan atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Mata kanan dan dahinya dibalut dengan perban putih. Aku tidak tahu apakah mata kirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi sekarang yang penting kami bertiga harus menyelamatkan Rin dulu.

Obito memimpin jalan di depan. Itu karena Obito tidak terluka seperti Kakashi dan Obito memiliki sharingan yang tidak kumiliki. Dia bisa melihat lebih baik dariku. Terutama jika di dalam lebih gelap dari yang kukira.

Kami bertiga mulai memasuki gua itu. Aku bisa melihat Rin dalam gua, tepat di depan kami dan diikat di sebuah tiang. Seorang musuh terlihat di sampingnya.

"Naruto-san, tolong Rin. Biar kami yang melawannya." Kata Obito sambil menyuruhku mundur.

"Ternyata hanya bocah-bocah kecil. Yah, yang tengah tidak terlalu kecil..." Kata penjahat itu.

Perlahan aku mundur, sementara Obito dan Kakashi berjalan maju. Aku memperhatikan musuh dengan seksama. Lalu pandanganku berpindah ke arah Rin yang berada di samping musuh. Sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Chakra Rin beda dengan milikku, milikmu dan milik Naruto-san." Obito berkata.

"Mungkin dia di bawah pengaruh genjutsu." Kata Kakashi.

Ternyata begitu. Hal itu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tinggal melepaskannya dari genjutsu, lalu melepaskan ikatannya. Itu mudah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Ah, sudahlah. Obito dan Kakashi tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Musuh mulai menyerang. Obito dan Kakashi juga berlari ke arah depan, bersiap menyerang balik. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Rin. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan melayag di sampingku. Refleks, aku langsung melompat ke belakang. Musuh.

Obito tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, mencoba melindungiku. Musuh itu melompat mundur ke belakang, di mana Kakashi sudah menanti. Kakashi mengibaskan pedang pendeknya, tapi musuh itu menangkis dengan pedangnya yang lebih panjang.

"Maaf, kami akan berusaha menjauhkan musuh itu darimu, Naruto-san." Dan Obito pun berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

Aku berbalik, melihat Rin yang berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsu di depanku. Aku membentuk handsign dan menutup mataku.

"Kai!" Seruku.

Tiba-tiba Rin membuka matanya. Dia melihat ke arahku selama beberapa saat. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkannya. Aku mengambil sebuah kunai, lalu memotong tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Rin.

"Arigatou..." Kata Rin sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang merah.

Kakashi berlari menghampiri Rin, Obito menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka menanyakan keadaan Rin, dan Rin menjawab baik-baik saja. Obito tersenyum lega. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang kami. Musuh tadi belum mati.

"nama jutsu". Serunya lemah.

Sekeliling kami tiba-tiba bergetar, atau lebih tepatnya guanya yang bergetar. Atap gua mulai runtuh. Aku menatap ke arah Kakashi, Obito, lalu Rin. Sepertinya kami punya pemikiran yang sama.

"LARI!"

Kami berempat berlari, menghindar dari reruntuhan atap gua. _Oh tidak, ini persis seperti yang diceritakan Kakashi-sensei..._ Pikirku sambil mengingat kembali ceritanya. _Tapi sekarang ada aku di sini. Akankah ada yang berubah?_

"Duk!" Sebuah batu menabrak mata kiri Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung terjatuh. Sepertinya pingsan. Obito menghampirinya dan menggendongnya. Aku bisa melihat sebuah batu besar di atas Obito. Batu itu akan menjatuhi Obito! Aku berpikir dengan cepat. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Bruk!" Aku mendorong mereka berdua menjauh dari bongkahan batu besar itu.

Setelah itu yang kutahu hanya gelap. Benar-benar gelap.

-N:TT-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sedikit gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat cahaya masuk dari celah batu di atasku. Aku bangun perlahan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit.

"Aw!" Aku mengerang ketika merasa dadaku terasa amat sakit.

_Tulang igaku patah? _Pikirku panik. Aku mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. _ Kyuubi akan mengobatinya dalam waktu cepat..._ Pikirku. _Obito? Bagaimana dengan Obito? Dan Kakashi? _Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dengan khawatir.

Obito terbaring dengan posisi tertelungkup di sebelah kiriku. Dia tidak tertindih apa-apa. Tidak ada batu besar di atasnya. Dia tidak terluka. Aku menghela napas lega. _Kakashi?_ Aku mengedarkan padanganku, mencoba mencari calon sensei-ku.

Kakashi terbaring jauh di depanku. Tapi dia juga tidak apa-apa. _Haah~ Aku berhasil. Semua orang baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan Obito, dan mereka berdua masih hidup. Aku... aku juga masih hidup. Hehe, kau salah Kyu! _

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang bergerak di sebelah kiriku. Obito terbangun. Dia berusaha duduk bersila. Lalu dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar dan menatap ke arahku.

"Naruto-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi kau menyelamatkan Kakashi, tapi ada sebuah batu besar di atasmu. Aku mendorong kalian berdua dan kita berakhir di sini." Ceritaku singkat.

"Kakashi?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Di sana." Aku menunjuk Kakashi yang terbaring diam.

Obito bergegas menghampiri Kakashi. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia duduk di samping Kakashi, sepertinya menunggunya bangun. Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu mulai memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadi Kakashi. _Dia baik-baik saja..._ Pikirku dalam hati.

"Naruto-san, mataku terasa baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau lepaskan perbannya?" Tanya Obito sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Tidak ada perban di mata Obito, dan kedua matanya nampak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak memasang perban di matamu. Tidak ada perban menutupi matamu, Obito." Kataku masih kebingungan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat melalui mata kiriku!" Dia menyentuh mata kirinya, dan sepertinya terkejut karena benar-benar tak ada perban di situ.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Tanyaku panik dalam hati.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada... Di mana Rin?" Tanyaku semakin panik menyadari Rin tidak ada.

"Sepertinya kita terpisah..." Kata Obito, masih memegangi mata kirinya.

Aku tidak suka hal ini, tapi aku mengangguk setuju. Obito tidak bisa melihat melalui mata kirinya, dan kami terpisah dari Rin. Satu-satunya berita baik hanyalah bahwa Kakashi baik-baik saja. Kami duduk diam di samping Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

Setelah menyadari dia benar-benar kehilangan penglihatannya, Obito melepaskan pegangan pada mata kirinya dan menghela napas panjang. Aku menatap kasihan padanya dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, matamu kembali lagi." Kataku sambil melihat mata Obito yang sekarang berwarna hitam.

"Eh?" Obito langsung melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri.

"Ya..." Dia berkata dengan murung.

"Hei, kau tinggal mengaktifkannya lagi. Nanti." Aku menambahkan kata 'nanti' kemudian, setelah Obito berusaha mengaktifkannya.

"Mengaktifkan Sharingan perlu banyak chakra. Lagipula, kita harus mengatasi mata kirimu dulu. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi jika kau mengaktifkan Sharingan sekarang." Kataku menasehati Obito.

Dia hanya mengangguk patuh. Aku berjalan ke salah satu sisi gua yang runtuh, lalu bersandar di sana. Kelelahan. Setelah melihat tindakanku, Obito memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menatap ke arah Obito.

"Bagaimana rasanya pertama kali memakai Sharingan?" Tanyaku iseng.

"Melelahkan. Tapi keren." Dia menyengir lebar.

_Hehe... Sepertinya aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa menyengir selebar itu._

Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit kemudian hanya bersandar, beristirahat sambil mencoba mengembalikan chakra kami. Rasa sakitku mulai menghilang, terutama di dadaku. Kyuubi melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, kurasa.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari pergerakan dari tempat Kakashi berbaring. Aku bergegas berjalan ke tempat Kakashi, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Obito dalam posisi merangkak di sebelahku juga menatap ke arah Kakashi.

Mata kanan Kakashi terbuka, lalu dia memandang sekeliling sebelum berhenti dan menatapku. Dia berusaha bangun, tapi sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Aku membantunya bangun.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau berlari, sebuah batu menabrak mata kirimu, Obito menyelamatkanmu, ada batu besar di atasnya, aku menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Sekarang Obito tidak bisa melihat melalui mata kirinya, mungkin karena terbentur tadi. Mata kanannya baik-baik saja." Ceritaku... sedikit panjang.

Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, dan... sepertinya kita terpisah dari Rin." Kataku pelan.

"Rin?" Seru Kakashi.

Aku mengangguk. _Rin... apa yang terjadi padanya, ya?_

"Kakashi sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kita mencari Rin?" Usul Obito.

"Ya. Obito benar. Itu ide bagus" Kata Kakashi sambil menatap ke arahku, menunggu keputusan dariku.

"Tentu, ayo kita cari Rin." Ajakku sambil membantu Kakashi berdiri.

Obito berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba dia oleng ke kiri. Aku baru mau menolongnya, tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dan menolongnya. Obito _shock_, tapi lalu berterima kasih pada Kakashi. Mereka berdua saling memapah satu sama lain.

Aku tertawa menyadari masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa menggunakan satu mata. Mereka menatapku bingung, tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Aku mengelilingi tempat kami terdampar, mencari sebuah celah yang cukup lebar untuk kami lewati.

Setelah berkeliling tiga kali, aku berhasil menemukan sebuah celah di dekat tempat Kakashi berbaring tadi. Itu satu-satunya celah di tempat ini, kami memang terkurung di sebuah tempat yang cukup kecil. Aku tiba-tiba teringat betapa besarnya gua ini.

Rin bisa berada di mana saja. Akan sangat sulit mencarinya. Aku yang pertama melewati celah itu, dan yang pertama kulihat... gelap. Cahaya matahari masuk dari berbagai celah kecil di bagian atas gua. Walau begitu, tetap saja suasananya masih gelap.

Kakashi dan Obito masuk tak lama kemudian. Mereka masih memapah satu sama lain. Untung lubangnya cukup besar dilewati mereka berdua. Aku senang melihat mereka akur seperti ini. Aku lalu memimpin jalan di depan.

"Rin!" Seruku memanggil Rin.

Suaraku menggema di bagian dalam gua itu. Aku menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak ada suara sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanya suara tetesan air entah dari mana.

"Rin!" Kakashi, Obito dan aku bergantian memanggil Rin.

Kami terus berjalan sambil memanggil nama Rin. Bukan hanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Rin, aku juga mencari pintu keluar, kalau-kalau kami bisa menemukan Rin dan harus keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mendengar sesuatu. Aku menyuruh Kakashi dan Obito diam. Mereka langsung mematuhi perintahku. Tiga bola mata melihat ke arahku dalam diam.

"Naruto-san! Kakashi! Obito!" Terdengar suara Rin di kejauhan.

"Rin!" Kami berteriak berbarengan.

Aku bergegas berlari menuju arah suara yang kudengar. Rin terus berteriak memanggil nama kami satu persatu sementara Obito terus berteriak memanggil nama Rin. Kami menaiki sebuah undakan, lalu... jalan buntu.

_Jalan buntu? Ini tidak mungkin._ Aku meraba-raba dinding di sekitar situ, mencoba mendengarkan suara Rin. Tunggu... Kutempelkan telingaku di dinding sebelah kanan. Dinding itu dingin, dan baunya seperti tanah.

"Naruto-san! Kakashi! Obito!" Suara Rin terdengar, tepat di balik dinding.

Obito dan Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arahku. Aku berkata pada mereka bahwa Rin ada di balik dinding ini. Mereka bertanya bagaimana cara menghancurkan dinding itu, membuatku berpikir sebentar.

Chakra Kakashi dan Obito sudah hampir habis, sementara Rin juga tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan dinding ini. Yang tersisa hanya... aku. Chakraku juga tinggal sedikit, tapi aku masih bisa melakukan setidaknya satu jurus.

_Jurus apa yang harus kugunakan untuk menghancurkan dinding ini?_ Tanyaku sambil memegang permukaan dinding itu. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu jatuh ke kepalaku. Aku mengambil sesuatu yang sangat ringan itu. _Daun?_

**Flashback**

Naruto yang baru berusia 12 tahun sedang belajar menggunakan jurus baru bersama sensei-nya. Sannin yang menjadi senseinya sedang pergi, katanya sampai sore. Naruto yang berusaha menggunakan jurus itu kelelahan dan berbaring di rumput, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggerakkan rambut blondenya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah daun jatuh ke kepalanya. Naruto kecil itu bangun, dan melihat daun yang menempel di dahinya. Dia teringat ketika masih di akademi, senseinya yang berkulit tan menghukumnya dengan melemparkan daun ke dahinya.

Ingatan itu membuat semangatnya bangkit. Naruto itu pun berdiri dan melanjutkan latihannya. Dia mengambil sebuah bola air dan berhasil memecahkannya. Nama jurus itu adalah...

**End of Flashback**

"Rasengan!" Seruku spontan.

"Rasengan?" Tanya Obito dan Kakashi berbarengan.

Aku tersadar kalau saat ini Rasengan belum diciptakan. Padahal tadi siang aku baru saja memakainya. Tentu saja aku yakin 100% mereka tidak melihatku menggunakan Rasengan tadi siang.

Tidak ada pilihan. Rasengan bisa menembus dinding ini, sekeras apapun dinding batu ini. Aku menyuruh Obito dan Kakashi mundur. Mereka protes dan menanyakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka melihat.

Akhirnya mereka mundur cukup jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Kutaruh tangan kananku di depan, lalu aku memusatkan semua chakraku di tangan kananku. Sebuah pusaran berwarna biru terbentuk. Pusaran angin yang terus berputar.

"Rasengan!" Seruku sambil menabrakkan Rasengan di tanganku ke dinding batu di depanku.

Rasengan dan dinding batu di depanku beradu. Aku terus mendorong Rasengan di tanganku untuk maju. _ Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Rin. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan semua orang! Tidak akan ada lagi yang memiliki mimpi buruk di masa ini!_

"BRAK!" Rasenganku sukses membuat lubang yang cukup besar di dinding di depanku.

Aku tersenyum, puas akan hasil kerjaku. Aku melihat ke belakang, di mana Obito dan Kakashi terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Satu-satunya sisi negatif hanya mereka sudah melihat Rasengan lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Tapi sudahlah, ini kan untuk Rin juga.

Dari lubang yang ukurannya hanya sedikit lebih besar dari kepala di depanku, aku bisa melihat Rin. Dia duduk di bawah, dan terlihat ketakutan. Aku memanggilnya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi rona bahagia.

"Naruto-san!" Serunya senang.

Dia terlihat seperti berusaha menghampiriku, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang menahannya. Aku menggeser pandanganku sedikit ke kiri. Terlihat bagian kaki Rin sepertinya tertindih sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Ternyata itu alasan dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Obito tiba-tiba muncul di samping kiriku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong kunainya, lalu menggenggam senjata itu dengan erat. Aku memandang penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita harus melebarkan lubang ini, kan?" Tanya Obito sambil menunjuk lubang di depannya.

Aku tiba-tiba tersadar dan mengangguk. _Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?_ _Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan..._ Pikirku sambil berharap chakraku segera pulih dengan cepat. Kakashi juga muncul di samping kananku. Dia juga memegang kunai di tangannya.

Sementara itu, aku mencoba mencari kunai di kantongku. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan sesuatu. _Kunai? Tapi... ukurannya lebih panjang._ Aku menarik benda apapun itu. Kunai Tou-san. Kunai spesial pemberian Tou-san ketika kami berpisah tadi.

Kugenggam kunai bercabang tiga itu, lalu kuhantamkan kunai itu di sisi lubang. Obito dan Kakashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami mencoba mencongkel batu-batu di sisi lubang untuk membuat lubang itu membesar.

Setelah beberapa menit terus mencongkel batu-batu keras itu kami berhasil membuat lubang yang cukup besar. Aku mendorong Obito masuk, lalu Kakashi, baru kudorong diriku sendiri masuk ke dalamnya.

Senyum lega dan bahagia terlihat di wajah Rin. Rin segera bercerita dengan singkat apa yang terjadi. Aku mendorong Obito dan Kakashi, lalu kami tertimbun bebatuan. Rin yang baik-baik saja mencoba keluar untuk meminta bantuan, tapi pintu masuk sudah tertimbun batu.

Rin yang panik tak sengaja melihat lubang di atap gua. Dia memakai batu-batu yang runtuh sebagai pijakan, tapi akhirnya dia terpleset dan ikut tertimbun. Ketika bangun, keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Aku, Obito dan Kakashi berusaha mendorong batu besar itu bertiga. Rin terlihat kesakitan ketika kami menggerakkan batu itu, tapi dia berkata tidak apa-apa. Aku bertanya apa dia yakin, dan dia mengangguk.

Kami terus mendorong dengan keras, dan akhirnya batu itu menggelinding ke depan. Aku bisa melihat kaki kanan Rin yang tadinya ada di bawah batu itu. Dia melihat kakinya, lalu mencoba menariknya.

"Kakiku patah." Katanya tanpa nada khawatir.

Dia mulai mengobati kakinya dengan chakra. Pendar hijau menyelimuti bagian pergelangan kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berhenti. Dia melihat ke arah Kakashi, dan Kakashi melihat balik dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boleh... kupinjam tas medis pemberianku tadi?" Tanyanya ragu.

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan kotak putih itu pada Rin. Rin mengeluarkan beberapa obat dan satu gulung perban. Dia mengobati kakinya, lalu memasang perban dari bagian betis hingga bagian bawah pergelangan kakinya. Setelah itu dia mengembalikan kotak medis itu pada Kakashi, yang langsung menyimpannya kembali.

"Eh, Rin... Obito, sepertinya ada masalah dengan mata kirinya." Kataku teringat dengan Obito.

Obito menatap ke arahku. Sepertinya dia sendiri sudah melupakan hal itu. Rin menyuruh Obito mendekat, lalu dia memeriksa mata kiri Obito.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat?" Tanya Rin. Obito mengangguk.

"Sepertinya saraf matamu putus. Matamu masih bisa melihat, tapi otakmu tidak bisa menerima gambarnya. Matamu tidak bisa dipakai lagi olehmu, Obito." Kata Rin tampak menyesal.

_Tidak bisa dipakai lagi? Padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan Sharingan-nya hari ini. Kenapa harus begini?_

"Oya, Kakashi." Obito melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Aku belum memberikanmu hadiah karena menjadi Jounin..." Kakashi melihat ke arah Obito dengan tatapan bingung.

Tiba-tiba bola mata Kakashi membesar. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat cerita Kakashi-sensei. _Ting! Jangan-jangan... Obito berniat..._

"Aku akan memberikan Sharingan ini untukmu. Sebagai hadiah menjadi seorang Jounin." Kata Obito

Rin terlihat shock. Kakashi juga. Hal ini sama dengan yang Kakashi-sensei ceritakan. Obito memberikan Sharingan-nya kepada Kakashi-sensei sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi seorang Jounin. _Apa ini berarti aku tidak mengubah apa-apa?_

"Rin, kau bisa kan?" Tanya Obito.

"Tapi...!" Rin berniat menolak, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. "Memang, sepertinya itu jalan keluar terbaik. Baiklah, akan kulakukan." Kata Rin yakin.

Yang tersisa tinggal Kakashi yang sepertinya masih _shock_. Obito dan Rin sepertinya menunggu keputusannya. Kakashi menunduk, sepertinya sedang berpikir. Memang, menurutku juga itu jalan keluar terbaik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Baik." Kata Kakashi pelan.

_Kakashi setuju?_ Teriakku panik dalam hati. _Yah, memang seharusnya dia setuju, sih... Kalau tidak masa depan bisa berubah drastis. _Kakashi-sensei yang tidak memiliki Sharingan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Setelah itu Rin mentransplantasi Sharingan Obito ke rongga mata kiri Kakashi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya, jadi aku duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Kau bisa melihat, Kakashi?" Terdengar suara Rin bertanya.

Sepertinya hal itu berarti operasinya telah selesai. Aku membalik badanku, dan kini melihat Kakashi dengan satu mata berwarna hitam dan mata lainnya berwarna merah. Di baliknya terlihat Obito yang kini memakai perban di mata kirinya.

"Umm, tidak bisakah kau me-non aktifkan Sharingannya?" Tanyaku pada Kakashi, sedikit merasa aneh melihat warna mata Kakashi yang berbeda.

"Ketika sarafnya tersambung, mata itu langsung berubah menjadi Sharingan. Mungkin itu efek samping karena pemiliknya bukan seorang Uchiha." Kata Rin sambil melihat Kakashi dengan khawatir.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya sedang mencoba Sharingan barunya. _Hehe, ini baru Kakashi-sensei yang kukenal._ Pikirku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini?" Tanya Obito yang sedang bersandar pada dinding gua.

Rin, aku dan kakashi mengangguk setuju. _Tapi, chakraku sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Aku menggunakan terlalu banyak Rasengan hari ini..._

"Sepertinya... aku bisa menyempurnakan Chidori." Kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Chidori? Tapi Sensei berkata kau tidak boleh menggunakan jurus itu lagi, kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya, itu karena tadi jurus ini belum sempurna. Dengan Sharingan, kurasa aku bisa menyempurnakan Chidori dan memakainya untuk keluar dari sini." Kata Kakashi datar.

"Hal itu benar. Kita semua pastinya sudah hampir kehabisan chakra, kan? Chidori bisa membuat kita keluar hanya dengan satu serangan. Mungkin ini saatnya kita bergantung pada Kakashi." Kataku mencoba menenangkan Rin.

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku barusan, Rin langsung menunduk dan mencoba berpikir. Akhirnya dia menyetujui hal itu. Obito juga setuju-setuju saja. Aku mengangguk pada Kakashi, menyuruhnya menggunakan Chidori.

Kakashi berdiri membantuk posisi kuda-kuda. Dia berencana melubangi bagian atap yang sudah pasti menuju keluar. Langit-langit gua ini memang tidak terlalu tinggi, aku bahkan bisa memegang langit-langitnya dengan tanganku.

Cahaya mulai muncul di tangan kanan Kakashi. Suara ribuan burung yang berkicau terdengar dari cahaya itu. Cahaya itu menyambar-nyambar layaknya petir, aku, Rin dan Obito memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekali lagi Kakashi melihat ke arah Chidori buatannya. Sepertinya dia yakin bahwa dia telah menyempurnakan jurus buatannya itu. Kakashi melompat, lalu mengarahkan Chidorinya ke atap. Chidori itu langsung menembus langit-langit dengan cepat, dan Kakashi menghilang ke atas.

Kami menunggu, dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi muncul di atas lubang itu. Lubang yang dibuat oleh Chidori cukup besar. _Aku yakin bahkah Chouji pasti muat melewatinya. Walau dia gendut tapi- Hei, kenapa aku malah bicara tentang Chouji?_

Yang pertama keluar adalah Obito, lalu Rin, dan terakhir aku. _Haah~ Senangnya melihat sinar matahari lagi._ Suasana sudah mulai gelap. Sepertinya sekarang sudah sore. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu. Chakra. Chakra dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ada puluhan musuh mengitari kami. Kakashi, Rin dan Obito juga melihat sekelilignya dengan waspada. _Bagus, chakra kami sudah habis, dan tiba-tiba musuh muncul sebanyak ini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?_

"Kalian, larilah duluan. Aku akan menahan mereka." Kata Kakashi sambil mencabut pedang pendeknya dari punggungnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mungkin bisa bertarung sendiri. Aku akan membantumu." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kunai spesial Tou-san.

"Kami juga akan bertarung." Kata Rin dan Obito sambil mengeluarkan kunai masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Bersiap... maju!" Kakashi melempar sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak.

Kunai itu meledak, dan kami mulai menyerang musuh di tengah kepulan asap.

-N:TT-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Gelap. Angin berhembus kencang, menggerakkan rambutku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku sedang berbaring di atas permukaan yang dingin, dan kasar. Kubangunkan diriku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal.

"Tou-san?" Aku melihat ke arah kanan.

Yap, di sebelah kananku duduklah Tou-san, sedang memandangiku sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Eh?" Tanyaku, tak mengerti maksudnya.

Tou-san menunjuk ke samping kiriku, di mana Kakashi berbaring diam. Sepertinya dia pingsan, atau mungkin sedang tidur. Napasnya teratur, dan kedua matanya tertutup. Tampangnya benar-benar _innocent_.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah Tou-san, menanyakan di mana Rin dan Obito. Tou-san menunjuk jauh ke depanku, di mana Rin dan Obito sedang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka melihat ke atas, di mana ribuan bintang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kau melempar kunai spesialku ke salah satu musuh, membuat segel di kunai itu aktif dan aku segera menuju ke sana. Kalian sedang bertarung dengan musuh, tapi lalu pingsan karena kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra. Rin dan Obito yang menceritakan segalanya padaku. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Naruto-kun." Tou-san mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku tiba-tiba nge-_blush_. _Tou-san... _Aku tersenyum bahagia. Tou-san ikut tersenyum padaku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerakan di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Kakashi sedang duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Napasnya ngos-ngosan dan keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau dan aku pingsan karena kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra, lalu Tou- Ah, maksudku Minato-san datang dan membawa kita ke sini." Kakashi menatap curiga padaku, tapi tiba-tiba kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Kurasa memakai Sharingan cukup melelahkan untukku." Katanya sambil memegangi mata kirinya. "Aku tidak bisa me-non aktifkannya. Aku bukan seorang Uchiha." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat ke arahku.

_Hmm, hal itu benar juga. Lalu harus bagaimana, ya?_ Aku mencoba memikirkan sebuah cara. Aku tidak mau Kakashi mati gara-gara kehabisan chakra, walau sepertinya dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Kakashi-sensei di masa depan. _Ah!_

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus menutupinya. Seperti ini." Kataku sambil menurunkan setengah Hitai-ate nya hinggaa menutupi mata kirinya.

_Haha! Dia persis sekali dengan Kakashi-sensei yang kukenal! _Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kanannya beberapa kali lalu berhenti dan menatapku.

"Aku bisa merasakan chakraku berhenti mengalir ke mata kiriku. A-arigatou, Naruto-san." Katanya sambil menunduk. Aku bisa melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. *Arigatou = terima kasih

"Douitte..." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. *Douitte = sama-sama

Aku bisa melihat Tou-san tersenyum melihat kami yang sudah berbaikan. _Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Setidaknya Obito selamat, Kakashi mendapatkan Sharingannya dan kami semua baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku bisa memperbaiki masa lalu lebih baik lagi!_ Pikirku sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

-N:TT-

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Karena misiku dan Tou-san sudah selesai, kami membantu tim Kakashi mengahancurkan jembatan Kannabi. Kakashi dan Obito masih sering bertengkar, tapi kurasa hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Pemilik Sharingan bertambah lagi, dan keduanya hanya memiliki satu Sharingan. Yang satu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, namanya Obito Uchiha, dan yang satu lagi adalah calon sensei-ku di masa depan, Kakashi Hatake.

Dengan ini, tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus kuselesaikan. Hari di mana Kyuubi menyerang Konoha dan kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena menyegel Kyuubi ke dalamku. Hari di mana... aku lahir.

**Owari (Naruto's POV)**

Kami baru saja menghancurkan jembatan Kannabi dan kini sedang beristirahat. Entah dari mana lima buah bento muncul, dan kami memutuskan untuk memakannya. Saat piknik bento ini muncullah sebuah topik yang aneh.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memakai Hitai-ate dengan posisi miring begitu?" Tanya Obito dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Yang dimaksud diam saja, tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"Hei!" Seru Obito lagi dengan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan.

Kakashi terlihat menelan makanannya lalu melihat ke arah Obito dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sejak Naruto-san menyuruhku memakainya begitu." Kata Kakashi sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Obito terlihat berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba berkata 'Aha!' dengan gajenya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengikutinya?" Kata Obito sambil memiringkan Hitai-ate nya.

"Hoek!" Tiba-tiba aku menyemburkan makananku.

_Ehh... Obito benar-benar tidak cocok memakai Hitai-ate dengan posisi itu... Kakashi terlihat lebih cool, tapi Obito terlihat..._ Aku menoba menahan tawaku.

"Cocok tidak?" Tanyanya dengan polos sambil menunjuk mata kirinya.

Rin terlihat tertawa dengan gugupnya, Tou-san tertawa sambil _sweeatdrop_, dan Kakashi melanjutkan acara makan-memakannya dengana tenang. Tak tahan dengan ini, aku pun tertawa

"Ahahaha! Tidak cocok sama sekali!" Kataku sambil menunjuk Obito.

_Oke, aku mungkin keterlaluan, tapi itu memang benar..._ Aku langsung menerima _deathglare_ dari Obito, dan acara setelah itu kuhabiskan dengan berlari dari Obito yang mengejarku dengan Sharingannya. Setidaknya setelah itu dia tidak memasang Hitai-ate nya seperti Kakashi lagi...

**Huwaa! Akhirnya selesai juga... Capek, nyuu~ Udah ah, ngga niat bikin Author's note lagi. Pokoknya, jangan lupa review, ya! ^^**

**P.S.: **Chap ini mengandung 7.728 kata, tidak termasuk A/N, Summary, Flashback chapter sebelumnya dan Owari.


	7. Owari da

**Kepada semua orang yang selama ini telah membaca fic Naruto: Time Travel, dengan berat hati Ruvi harus menyampaikan bahwa fic ini DISCONTINUED. Setelah ditahan selama... 1/2 tahun? akhirnya Ruvi memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini lebih jauh lagi.**

**Ruvi menyampaikan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sekaligus terima kasih yang amat sangat untuk semua orang yang selama ini sudah membaca, me-review, dan men-support Ruvi dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Tanpa kalian, fic ini tak akan pernah ada. Tanpa Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto, dan fic-fic lain yang telah menjadi sumber inspirasi Ruvi, beserta Author-author lain yang berbaik hati menolong Ruvi ketika Ruvi tengah kesusahan, fic ini tak akan pernah sampai sejauh ini.**

**Terima kasih semuanya!**

**Sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf, Ruvi akan mem-publish draft Chapter 7 yang tak pernah Ruvi selesaikan ini ^^" Draft ini original tak pernah Ruvi utak-atik sejak 2010/2011-an, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak cacat di sana-sini.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih dan selamat membaca~!**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke, lalu tewas. Tapi ketika sadar, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah terlempar ke masa lalu, dimana Tou-sannya; Minato Namikaze masih hidup! Bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang Naruto kenal pun baru berusia 12 tahun!

**Di Chapter Sebelumnya: **Setelah mengalami berbagai masalah; terguing-guling turun dari bukit, terbawa arus di sungai, jatuh dari air terjun, dan terjebak di reruntuhan gua; Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Kakashi beserta Obito.

Kakashi mendapatkan Sharingannya sementara Obito kehilangan mata kirinya. Walau begitu tetapi Naruto bersyukur Obito masih hidup dan akhirnya dia bisa memperbaiki masa lalu Kakashi yang akan menjadi sensei-nya itu.

Naruto sudah memberitahu Minato tentang siapa dia sebenarnya dan akhirnya bisa memanggil Minato 'Tousan' untuk pertama kalinya. Akan tetapi, Naruto masih punya janji untuk bercerita selengkapnya pada Minato nanti.

Dan bukan hanya itu, waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu tahun lagi sampai penyerangan Kyuubi! Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

**Gerbang Desa Konoha, Naruto's POV**

_Akhirnya terlihat juga..._ Kataku dalam hati ketika aku melihat sebuah gerbang berwarna hijau yang terbuka lebar di kejauhan. _Kami sudah mengalami banyak hal kemarin... Setidaknya aku ingin beristirahat dari petualangan ini untuk sejen-_

"Kakashi, Naruto-san, ayo berlomba sampai ke pintu gerbang!" Seru Obito tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu aku tersenyum. _Sepertinya kehilangan mata kirinya tidak membuat Obito kehilangan semangat... Yah, itu bagus sih..._

"Siap, mulai!" Seru Obito yang tiba-tiba berlari dari samping kananku.

Kusadari di samping kiriku Kakashi juga ikut berlari. Sejak kemarin entah mengapa Kakashi sedikit berubah..._ Dia lebih... ceria. Haha, mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik._ Pikirku sambil melihat kedua shinobi muda itu berlari ke arah gerbang desa Konoha.

"Naruto-san, ayo!" Seru Obito lagi ketika melihatku tidak menanggapi perlombaan kecilnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berteriak 'Ya!' sambil berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

* * *

Seperti yang kuduga, Obito menang. Kakashi yang kedua sampai, sementara aku yang terakhir. Aku sudah kelelahan, dan lagipula aku memang tidak berniat untuk memenangkan lomba ini. Kakashi dan Obito terlihat kelelahan, begitu pula dengan aku.

Kubungkukkan badanku sedikit, lalu kucoba untuk mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Di kejauhan terlihat Tou-san dan Rin yang berjalan dengan santai ke arah kami. Setelah sudah cukup dekat Rin berlari kecil ke arah Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin dengan nada khawatir.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, masih terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Obito. Seperti yang kuduga dia terlihat kesal dan iri dengan pemandangan di depannya. Setelah cukup lama bersama mereka, aku akhirnya bisa mengerti cinta segitiga yang terjadi antara Kakashi, Rin dan Obito.

Rin menyukai Kakashi, tentu saja terlihat dari perhatian yang diberikannya sepanjang waktu pada Kakashi. Sementara itu Obito menyukai Rin. Oh, ini seperti cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura dan aku.

Kakashi sebagai si _cool_ Sasuke, Rin si _fangirl_ Kakashi sebagai Sakura, dan Obito yang menyukai Rin sebagai aku yang dulu menyukai Sakura. _Sakura?_ _Kira-kira... apa yang terjadi padanya, ya? Apa yang terjadi pada semua orang setelah aku pergi?_

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap langit yang cerah. _Apa mereka... merasa kehilangan diriku? Ah, tentu saja! Lalu apa yang kira-kira mereka lakukan saat ini? Apakah mereka menjalani misi seperti biasa? Atau-_

"Naruto-kun!" Sebuah panggilan yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencari siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kita harus melapor pada Sandaime-sama." Kata Tou-san.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Aku mengerti yang dimaksudkannya bukan hanya menyerahkan laporan misi, tapi juga melaporkan apa yang aku beritahukan padanya di hutan ketika itu.

Yang kulakukan hanya menunduk, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang akan kukatakan pada Sandaime Ojii-san nanti sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Tou-san. Ketika kusadari dia tidak bergerak, aku menatap ke atas; hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kurasa kita harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan Kakashi dan Obito. Kau mau ikut, kan?" Tanyanya

Untuk sejenak aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil berkata 'Ha'i!' *Ha'i = ya

-N: TT-

_Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku sudah sering pergi ke tempat ini di masa depan, bahkan Rumah Sakit ini adalah tempat yang pertama kudatangi ketika tiba di masa ini..._ Pikirku sambil memandang sekeliling koridor.

Tempat ini selalu sibuk, dengan para suster dan dokter berlarian ke sana kemari untuk mengobati segala jenis pasien yang datang kemari. Aku ingat Sakura pernah berkata dia ingin bekerja di sini suatu hari nanti.

"Naruto-kun, kita harus menunggu di luar." Kata Tou-san sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di sebelah Tou-san. Obito melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum dia masuk, lalu dia menghilang ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Rin dan Kakashi.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Tou-san duduk berdua sambil menunggu Obito, Rin dan Kakashi. _Apa dia masih shock, ya?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Sejak tadi pagi Tou-san terlihat lebih pendiam. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tou-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

Tou-san diam saja, tak bergeming. _Haah~ Aku diabaikan oleh Tou-san. Apa dia benar-benar shock tentang kemarin, ya?_ Pikirku dalam hati sambil mengubah posisi dudukku.

"Naruto-kun..." Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku.

"Ya?" Aku langsung mendekat ke arah Tou-san.

"Aku... sedang memikirkan ucapanmu kemarin." Katanya sambil melihat ke lantai rumah sakit.

_Sudah kuduga... _Kataku dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sangat menyukai Kushina."

_Kushina? Kaa-san? Ternyata itu yang membuatnya gelisah... _Kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Dan... aku ingin segera melamarnya, tapi... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pera-"

"Yasudah lamar saja." Kataku sambil menyengir lebar.

Tou-san melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu dia menunduk lagi, melihat ke arah lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih.

"Tapi aku takut dia akan me-"

"Dia akan menerimanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menenangkan Tou-san.

Tou-san menghela napas panjang, lalu melihat ke arahku dengan sepasang mata _sapphire_-nya.

"Kalau dia menolak, kau tidak akan ada di sini. Kau tidak akan pernah lahir, Naruto. Apa kau mengerti itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku mengubah posisi dudukku lagi dan mencoba berpikir. _Tou-san benar juga... Kalau Kaa-san menolak, aku tidak akan pernah lahir, tapi kalau Tou-san tidak melamarnya, aku juga tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini!_

"Haah~ Cobalah saja dulu. Kalau dia menolak, aku akan mencari cara agar dia mau menerimamu. Ayolah, Tou-sanku tidak boleh cepat menyerah begitu!" Seruku sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

Tou-san hanya tertawa pelan. _Sepertinya aku berhasil mengembalikan semangatnya..._ Pikirku dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang.

"Minato-san! Naruto-san! Cepat masuk!" Terdengar suara Obito samar-samar dari dalam ruangan yan gtadi dia masuki.

Aku berpandang-pandangan dengan Tou-san, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Kami berdiri dan memasuki ruangan berpintu putih itu.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah Obito, dia sedang duduk dia atas ranjang. Wajahnya terhalang cermin yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya. Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya sambil bersandar pada pinggir ranjang sementara Rin duduk di sebuah sofa di bagian kanan ruangan.

Seorang dokter perempuan berjas putih sedang berdiri di sebelah kiri Obito. Dia melihat ke arah kami dan mempersilakan kami masuk. Aku bergegas menghampiri Obito. Perlahan Obito menurunkan cermin berbentuk oval yang dipegangnya.

Perban di mata kirinya sudah dilepas dan sekarang Obito menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang kini sedang menatapku.

_Tunggu dulu... Sepasang? Aku bergantian melihat ke mata kanan dan kirinya. _Keduanya berwarna hitam dan saat ini sedang menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ku.

"Ta-tapi...!" Seruku kebingungan.

"Saya mentransplantasikan sebuah mata buatan untuk Obito-san. Dengan mata ini dia bisa melihat kembali, tapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan sharingan dengan mata kirinya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik, bukan?" Tanya dokter berambut coklat panjang itu.

Obito mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang sementara aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku kananku. Aku segera melihat ke sampingku, ternyata Tou-san. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang _shock_, Naruto-kun..." Kata Tou-san yang terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kepulangan kita dengan makan ramen? Setuju tidak?" Tanya Obito yang sepertinya sangat bahagia memiliki sepasang mata lagi.

"Yah, aku setuju saja." Kata Kakashi masih bersikap _cool_.

"Aku ikut." Kata Rin sambil berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

Mendengar kata ramen, semangatku langsung bangkit.

"Yosh! Ayo kita segera ke sana!" Seruku bersemangat sambil menarik Tou-san yang masih belum bisa berkata-kata.

"Yosh!" Seru Kakashi, Rin, dan Obito bersamaan.

* * *

"Slurp." Aku meneguk tetes terakhir dari mangkuk ramen ke-empat ku.

"Tambah lagi paman!" Seruku sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kosong itu.

"Naruto-san makannya banyak, ya..." Kata Rin yang duduk di paling kanan.

Aku hanya menyengir selebar mungkin pada Rin. Terdengar Rin tertawa kecil dan memberikan mangkuk kosongnya pada paman Teuchi.

"Aku sudah, paman." Kata Rin sambil menyodorkan uang kepada paman Teuchi.

"Aku juga." Kata Kakashi sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya.

"Eh? Kapan kau memakan itu, Kakashi?" Seruku sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang duduk tepat di samping kananku.

"Saat kau sibuk menghabiskan ramenmu, Naruto-san." Kata Obito dari samping kiriku.

Obito meneguk tetes terakhir dari mangkuk ramennya dan menyerahkannya pada paman Teuchi.

"Tambah." Katanya singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas.

Segera dua mangkuk ramen tiba di depanku dan Obito.

"Terima kasih paman!" Seruku bersamaan dengan Obito.

Aku menghabiskan ramenku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah selesai, aku memberikan mangkuk kosong itu dan menolak untuk tambah.

"Haha, makanmu banyak juga nak, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Uzu- U...

"U...?" Tanya Kakashi dan Obito bersamaan.

Tou-san sudah melihat ke arahku dengan tampang H2C (harap-harap cemas).

"U...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Usuratonkachi!" Seruku asal.

Bisa kulihat Tou-san pingsan karena sweatdrop di bangku paling kiri. Sementara yang lain... sepertinya perlu waktu untuk mengolah informasi yang baru kuberikan. 1 detik... 3 detik... 5 detik...

"Eh?" Obito yang merespon lebih dulu.

"Nama yang aneh." Kata Kakashi dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, sering-seringlah datang ke sini, Naruto Usuratonkachi. Aku akan memberimu diskon spesial." Kata paman Teuchi sambil memberikan sebuah kupon makan gratis padaku.

"Wah, terima kasih paman!" Seruku sambil menyimpan kupon itu baik-baik.

"Yak, ayo kita pergi. Kita masih harus melaporkan misi pada Sandaime-sama." Kata Tou-san sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan bangku.

Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan stabil, Tou-san mengeluarkan dompetnya dan bersiap-siap membayar semua biaya makan kami.

"Semuanya 200.000 ryo." Kata paman Teuchi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. *anggap aja ryo = rupiah.

"A-apa? Memangnya total semuanya berapa mangkuk?" Tanya Tou-san yang ragu-ragu mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Anda satu porsi, anak berambut putih itu satu porsi, yang pakai goggle tiga porsi, dan Naruto LIMA porsi. Total sepuluh porsi..." Kata paman Teuchi menjabarkan hitung-hitungannya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Tou-san menyerahkan SEMUA isi dompetnya dan berbalik mengikuti kami. Aku tersenyum diam-diam di barisan paling depan. Setelah itu kami berlima pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Tou-san menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada misi itu, dengan beberapa penjelasan singkat dariku, Kakashi, Obito dan Rin. Sandaime Ojii-san hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, tapi dia tahu ada sebuah rahasia di balik ini.

Obito, Rin dan Kakashi lalu dipersilakan keluar dan boleh beristirahat. Mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan, dan tinggallah aku berdua dengan Tou-san. Eh, maksudku bertiga dengan Sandaime Ojii-san.

Sandaime Ojii-san berdehem, lalu bergantian menatap aku dan Tou-san. Sepertinya dia sedang mempertimbangkan siapa yang akan ditanyainya lebih dulu.

"Minato, beri penjelasan." Kata Sandaime Ojii-san akhirnya.

"Haah..." Tou-san menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai cerita panjangnya.

"Ketika tengah dalam misi, kami berhenti di dalam hutan, dan aku meminta sedikit penjelasan dari Naruto. Dia setuju memberikan sedikit informasi, dan dia sudahh berjanji akan memberitahu sisanya 'nanti'." Tou-san berhenti.

Sekarang Sandaime Ojii-san ganti menatap ke arahku.

"Dan informasi apa yang kau beritahukan ketika itu, Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan nada bijak.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa, nama lengkapku adalah Naruto Uzumaki..." Sandaime Ojii-san terlihat sedikit terkejut. "... dan bahwa aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato." Sandaime Ojii-san menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Lanjutkan."

"Lalu aku berkata bahwa aku adalah _host_ dari siluman rubah berekor sembilan, Kyuubi." Sandaime Ojii-san menatapku tidak percaya, tapi aku masih punya satu kalimat lagi.

"Dan yang menyegel Kyuubi ke dalamku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tou-san ku sendiri, Namikaze Minato." Tiba-tiba Sandaime Ojii-san pingsan di atas mejanya.

"Ojii-san!" Aku bergegas menghampirinya bersama Tou-san.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya." Tou-san menyalahkanku.

"Lalu kenapa Tou-san tidak pingsan juga waktu itu?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba membangunkan Sandaime Ojii-san.

"Eeh... nanti kalau aku pingsan, _storyline_-nya jadi ribet. Kata Author aku harus tahan sebentar. Kamu nggak tahu, pas kamu ninggalin aku, aku dikasih aspirin sama Author." Kata Tou-san ikut berusaha membangunkan Sandaime Ojii-san.

"Aspirin-nya masih ada nggak? Kasih aja ke Sandaima Ojii-san." Kataku polos.

"Oiya." Tou-san terlihat mencari sesuatu dalam kantongnya, lalu Tou-san mengeluarkan pil kecil warna putih.

Tou-san segera memasukkan pil putih kecil itu ke mulut Sandaime Ojii-san, lalu meminumkan segelas air yang ada di atas meja. Kami berdua menunggu beberapa menit. Lalu tiba-tiba Sandaime Ojii-san batuk-batuk lalu terbangun.

Dia bergantian melihat ke arahku dan Tou-san. Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, dia duduk seperti biasa.

"Naruto, aku meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darimu besok malam. Aku yakin ada beberapa orang lain yang ingin kau beri tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Umm... aku ingin Kakashi, Obito dan Rin ikut datang. Lalu Jiraiya juga..."

**DISCONTINUED.**

* * *

**Ahaha, berhentinya nanggung banget, ya? Maaf, ya... Ruvi sendiri lupa rencana selanjutnya mau ngapain lagi...**

**Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya, para reviewer maupun silent reader, baik yang sengaja maupun nggak sengaja mampir ke tempat ini, imouto12345, Karishiana, dan author lain yang mungkin tak sempat Ruvi sebutkan namanya.**

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!**

**Yah, berminatkah kalian review untuk yang terakhir kalinya? ^^**


End file.
